<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gunfire Meet Fire by Light_Alt (LightNS)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617875">Gunfire Meet Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightNS/pseuds/Light_Alt'>Light_Alt (LightNS)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst alert, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Disaster Lesbians, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Chapter 4, Explicit Chapter 5, Explicit Chapter 7, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Enemies to Friends w/ Benefits to Lovers, I did say there was something deeper below the surface soooo, I promise a happy ending, I wrote this because nobody else wanted to, The tension is unbearable, There's something deeper below the surface, angsty chapter 8, lesbian obliviousness, shit gets real in the last chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightNS/pseuds/Light_Alt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Horde Academy burns down, Catra's class is transferred to their rival academy where she meets an old friend. Unfortunately, after issues from their past are unburied, neither of the girls seems happy to face each other. That is until an unexpected kiss lights a fire within them.</p><p>And when the gunfire meets fire, only one thing can happen, it explodes.</p><p>OR</p><p>A Catradora friends to enemies to friends with benefits to lovers story in a boarding school setting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>According to AO3 statistics, only a few percentage of those who enjoy my works follow my Twitter @Mel_LightNS, so please, if you do enjoy my writing, follow me there for writing updates on all of my stories, polls about my stories, and the occasional funny writer meme. It's free, and you can always unfollow later! Thank you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“<em>Cuando la pólvora se junta con el fuego, solo puede pasar una cosa, explota.</em>” </p>
  <p>Danna Paola, Élite</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Labored breathing. Sweaty palms. Burning flesh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fire everywhere. A haze of smoke so thick her lungs ache for fresh air but she can’t move. Her ankle is jabbed between two scraps of metal, and when she tries to pull it out, she feels the sharp edges scrape against her skin and the pain is so intense she almost vomits. The ringing in her ears prevents her from hearing anything outside her own body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Slowly, it softens, and her eyes begin to adjust to the cloud of gray enveloping her whole. There’s a figure before her, but she can’t make out who it is. </em>
</p><p>“Catra,”<em> it calls out to her, but the voice is so faint she can’t tell if she’s imagining it. </em></p><p>“Catra.” <em> Her eyes grow heavy. She’s losing herself. There’s no one there to reach her. No one left to save her. No one to stay. </em></p><p>“Catra!” <em> She’s alone. There’s nothing left for her. Nobody in the entire universe who cares about her. </em></p><p>“CATRA!” The side of her face slips from her palm and her forehead strikes the table at full force, practically echoing across the room. In less than a second, she jumps out of her chair like a startled cat, eyes wide and looking around frantically.</p><p>Scorpia stares at her like she’s crazy and so does the rest of the student body around her. She even hears Lonnie snicker, and she sends a glare toward the inseparable trio’s table. Rogelio’s poker face reveals nothing. Kyle, on the other hand, looks intimidated to be at the other end of Catra’s stare so he yelps and hides behind his taller and buffer friend. Lonnie grins and sends her a small wave. There is no friendliness in the gesture whatsoever.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Scorpia’s tone shifts into her motherly voice. She reaches a hand across the table and places it gently on her forehead. “Do you need someone to nurse you tenderly back to health?”</p><p>Catra hisses and slaps her hand away, looking off to the side with her usual frown. “Fine.” It comes out shakier than she intended it to.</p><p>From the corner of her eye, she can tell Scorpia noticed, but wisely, the bigger girl decides to drop the subject. “Did you hear the rumors?” </p><p>“What?” Catra only turns back once she feels the temperature in her face return to normal. Her tone is back to its usual grumpy self.</p><p>“We can’t go back to Horde. Most of it is completely burned to the ground, and it’ll take months to rebuild.”</p><p>Catra snorts. “Fine by me. I don’t want to study at this stupid place anyway. They might as well end the year early.”</p><p>“It’s our senior year, Catra.” Scorpia looks a little sad. “They already found a solution anyway.”</p><p>“A solution?” Catra huffs, crossing her arms and pulling her legs up on the chair. Uninterested, she takes a look at her dark nails which resemble more to claws than an actual manicure.</p><p>“They’re transferring us to Bright Moon.”</p><p>“WHAT!?” She yells and gains the attention of the room for the second time that day. However, as soon as her fierce glare reaches the public, the students suddenly lose interest in her and go back to their own conversations. Catra turns to Scorpia. “What do you mean we’re being transferred to that hellhole filled with annoying <em> princesses </em>?”</p><p>Scorpia shrugs. “This is the only building left of our school, and it doesn’t fit everyone. Shadow Weaver decided that since the seniors can’t come back next year, we can all finish our year off at Bright Moon. Our families paid for us to go here, after all.”</p><p>“Speak for yourself,” she mutters and looks out the window. The burned building across from them looks like crap and encompasses exactly what Catra feels at the moment. She has no family. The only person who comes close to resembling a mother to her is Shadow Weaver, yet that woman is no mother figure. Then there’s Ado-She stops herself. There’s no need to explore that train of thought. It’s been nearly four years, after all.</p><p>“It’ll be fine, Catra. We can hang out by ourselves. We just have to get through the year.”</p><p>Scorpia’s a good friend, but Catra doesn’t understand why the girl insists on hanging out with her. Catra’s barely what anyone could call a decent person let alone a friend. Yet ever since three years ago since she met the friendly girl, she has stuck to Catra like a leech. At first, Catra did her best to avoid the girl but these days, she doesn’t care about anything anymore. If Scorpia wants to keep hanging around someone who barely listens to her so be it. Catra doesn’t care.</p><p>“Whatever…” Catra crosses her arms, leans them on the table, and rests her head there, still looking pissed.</p><p>Shadow Weaver enters the room before Scorpia can make any small talk, and for once, Catra doesn’t curse her presence. The students all stand up as a sign of respect, and Catra can’t help but think they’re attending a fascist boarding school.</p><p>The creepy woman orders everyone to sit down, and they obey. “As you might have already figured out, Horde Academy will be merging with Bright Moon Preparatory due to our unfortunate circumstances. Fortunately, Bright Moon Preparatory has an extra dormitory where it can house their students.” She doesn’t seem happy about it, and neither is Catra. If they have anything in common, it’s that.</p><p>A few students cheer, most others groan. Shadow Weaver threatens both groups into silence. “Seniors, be glad this situation will make your college application look better in the end.”</p><p>Catra huffs, rolling her eyes. College. As if. Shadow Weaver will probably disown her by the end of the year considering she’s now of age, and she doubts she’d like to keep her around longer than she has to. When that happens, she’ll probably end up in the streets and not exactly be able to pay for college.</p><p>But whatever. Catra doesn’t care. She puts her legs up on the table to show just how indifferent she feels about the situation. Shadow Weaver notices her and quickly approaches, slapping her legs and snarling, “Feet off the table, Catra.”</p><p>Catra narrows her eyes at her. Neither breaks eye contact and, for a moment, it feels like everyone’s eyes are on them. She lowers her feet.</p><p>Shadow Weaver finally turns away. “We leave tomorrow morning. Pack your stuff unless you plan on going home.”</p><p>Catra glares at the back of her head. She wishes Shadow Weaver had been in her office during the fire. The office that’s now mostly turned into ashes. But she doesn’t entertain the thought any further than that.</p><p>Catra knows she’s a bad person, but she refuses to dig her grave deeper into hell. So instead she settles for glaring at the beautiful day visible outside the window.</p><p>“Catra?” Scorpia blocks her view, still looking a little worried. “Are you coming?”</p><p>She doesn’t answer for a second, pursing her cracked lips that feel like she’s been in the desert for ages. She feels unpleasantly hot, and Catra isn’t very fond of the heat.</p><p>“Yeah. Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><p>“ADORA!”</p><p>A figure tackles her from behind, and they both crash onto the bed hard. Adora hits her head against the wall and lets out a loud groan.</p><p>“ADORA!” Lets out a newcomer who proceeds to jump on top of both of them like they’re playing a game of football. She hits her head against the wall again, and she swears her vision gets blurry for a second.</p><p>“Guys… I can’t breathe,” she manages as she lies below them.</p><p>“Oh, oops!” Bow gets off with a chuckle and drags Glimmer with him. “Sorry!”</p><p>“We’re just so excited to see you after such a long break!” Glimmer lets out.</p><p>Adora snorts and sits up, holding a palm to the back of her head. “It’s been two weeks.”</p><p>“Two very looooooong weeks!” Glimmer protests as she jumps onto Adora’s bed to sit next to her and give her a side hug.</p><p>“Best friend squad is reunited!” Bow squeals and hugs her from the other side.</p><p>Adora laughs and rolls her eyes. Though her best friends can be somewhat annoyingly affectionate at times, she loves them dearly. “Okay, guys, can I unpack my stuff now?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, sure,” Glimmer chuckles sheepishly and gets off. This time, it’s her who drags Bow away.</p><p>“How were the holidays with the fam?” Bow asks enthusiastically, sitting down on Glimmer’s bed which is a few feet away from Adora’s.</p><p>Adora shrugs, proceeding to open up her suitcase and folding her clothing. “Fun, I guess. Though Adam was having the time of his life, so he had the most fun for both of us.”</p><p>“Aw, come on! It can’t be as bad as me hanging out with my mom the whole time!” Glimmer groans and lets herself fall back on her bed next to Bow. “It was sooooo boooooring!”</p><p>“You think that’s bad? My dads spent the whole time making us reenact historical fiction plays and famous scenes!” Bow follows Glimmer’s suit.</p><p>Adora rolls her eyes, smirking as she watches the two. “You guys are overreacting. That doesn’t sound so bad.”</p><p>“What do you know about the worst holiday ever?” Glimmer mutters, and it almost sounds like a challenge. </p><p>“I don’t know if you guys are forgetting, but I used to spend my Holidays at Horde of all places,” Adora points out.</p><p>Glimmer visibly shudders. Bow gasps dramatically, “Terrifying!”</p><p>Adora rolls her eyes. “Okay. It wasn’t all that bad. At least I had company. I remember Ca-” She stops herself and bites down on her tongue. She doesn’t even want to say her name. Even after years, it still hurts to think about her on some level. Part of it feels like guilt and the other feels like anger. She refuses to think about either emotion and instead changes the subject. “So what’s up?”</p><p>“Not much, I don’t think…” Bow scratches his head like he’s thinking.</p><p>Glimmer’s eyes widen, and she jumps off the bed in less than a second, catching both of their attention. “I totally forgot to tell you guys! You won’t believe who’s attending our school starting tomorrow!”</p><p>“We have someone new?” Bow looks excited.</p><p>“Horde students!”</p><p>Adora swallows, her throat itching all of the sudden. She almost chokes after that, and both Glimmer and Bow send her an odd stare. She grins awkwardly and signs for Glimmer to continue.</p><p>“Why would they attend our school?” Bow questions.</p><p>“Their school burned down!”</p><p>“WHAT!?” Adora nearly chokes again.</p><p>“Didn’t you hear the news?” Glimmer walks over to Adora, typing something quickly on her phone before pulling out an article to show her the news. It’s her old school building, the whole of it nearly covered in black and parts of it missing. It almost looks like a nuke blew it up. Adora can barely believe it, a sudden worry overtaking her stomach. It can’t be.</p><p>“Was anyone hurt?”</p><p>“Thankfully, no, but they don’t have a building, so they’re being transferred here since we have room.”</p><p>Adora lets out a deep breath, relieved to hear everyone’s okay. However, as soon as her worry is gone, it returns. “They’re coming… <em> here </em>?”</p><p>“Yeah, Adora, that’s what I just said!” Glimmer rolls her eyes and gets comfortable on her bed, pink hair sprawling over her sheets.</p><p>“That’s, uh, good?” Her stomach is in rolls, and she feels the need to throw up. The Horde students are going to attend school with them which most likely means she’ll see… her. After years of being apart, fate doesn’t fail to bring them together. Will she even talk to her after what happened?</p><p>“I don’t know, Horde kids are a little-”</p><p>“Mean?” Glimmer finishes Bow’s sentence. “They’re big bullies! I don’t know what they teach them at that school, but it’s all bad manners!”</p><p>“Did you forget Adora attended there?” Bow points at the blonde whose hands are no longer working on folding her stuff and are instead hanging frozen at her sides.</p><p>“Oh, sorry, Adora, you’re obviously the exception.” Glimmer smiles, her cheeks warming up at the unintentional insults toward her best friend.</p><p>“It’s fine. I get it.” Adora shakes her head, her thoughts too scrambled to be bothered by Glimmer’s words. All she can think about is how she’s going to react to facing her former best friend again. Will she freeze up? Will she yelp and run away? Will she instantly reach to hug her?</p><p>“Adora? Are you okay?” Glimmer appears worried.</p><p>She unburies her mind from the pile of disorganized thoughts overwhelming her and replies, “Yeah, yeah, totally, I’ve never been more okay in my life!” It comes out as awkward and forced, and upon seeing her friend’s puzzled expressions, she makes things even weirder by bursting out laughing. “I’m fine, really!”</p><p>“Did you give Adora one of those brownies again?” Bow ‘whispers’ to Glimmer, though it’s not really a whisper considering his hushed voice is loud enough to hear across the room because Glimmer isn’t even next to him.</p><p>“I don’t think so…” Glimmer ‘whispers’ back like Adora isn’t just standing there looking in between them.</p><p>“I’m fine!” Adora assures them and sits down next to Glimmer. “Really. Now I’m hungry, can we go raid the mess hall?”</p><p>“I’m in!” Bow jumps off and runs for the door. </p><p>“Wait for me!” Glimmer follows, and Adora chuckles as she watches her friends struggle to open the door.</p><p>However, she finds herself frowning at the thought of tomorrow. She shakes her head again, deciding it’s not the time to think about that. Whatever happens, will happen. Adora just hopes it doesn’t blow up in her face.</p><p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><p>Catra’s stomach feels like it’s doing flips on every turn they take. She felt fine when they were on the freeway but as soon as the bus got off, she started feeling nauseous. She feels almost as bad as she does when she steps onto any sort of boat or flotation device surrounded by water.</p><p>The closer they get, the closer Catra feels to spilling out the breakfast in her stomach. Out of any year and out of all places, it had to be precisely her last year and Bright Moon she attended. Had it been only a year later, she wouldn’t have to deal with her on-going internal conflict, but fate just had a funny way of biting her in the ass.</p><p>“You okay, Catra?” Scorpia notices her almost-green face, which is impressive considering Catra’s darker olive complexion doesn’t often show a color that isn’t red.</p><p>“Fine,” Catra grumbles, crossing her arms and swallowing down the knot at her throat. She is not ready for this.</p><p>The bus stops, and Catra almost regurgitates her breakfast, but she keeps it together. Catra’s fine. She doesn’t care if she has to see her face again. All she has to do is avoid seeing it for the rest of the year. Just a few months. How hard could it be?</p><p>“Oh, wow, it looks like the Bright Moon students are here to greet us. That’s nice,” Scorpia comments as she looks out the window.</p><p>“WHAT!?” Catra yelps as she scoots over to look.</p><p>Indeed, a line of Bright Moon students donning their ‘cute’ little uniforms (which make Catra feel even sicker) is forming in front of their bus, starting with a woman who she presumes must be the Dean and ending with… Her eyes widen. It can’t be possible.</p><p>Shadow Weaver stands up and orders the seniors to start unloading the bus starting with the first row. Catra feels her legs lock into place, and she isn’t sure if she will even be able to move. When it gets to their row and Catra refuses to stand up, Shadow Weaver narrows her eyes and asks, “Is there a problem, Catra?”</p><p>“Nope…” she murmurs.</p><p>“Then get up.” Her voice is threatening, but it’s not as scary as walking out of that bus.</p><p>Next to her, Scorpia whispers, “Come on, Catra. We’re going to get into trouble if you don’t get out.”</p><p>Catra swallows and follows Scorpia’s advice, standing up and walking down the bus’ aisle. Her heart is beating out of her chest, and each step feels longer than the last. Why the hell is she so scared? Catra rarely lets anything affect her, much less meeting an old friend.</p><p>But she isn’t just a friend, and Catra knows it.</p><p>The moment she steps off the bus, their eyes meet from yards away from each other. Mismatched to blue. Her mouth opens up to form an ‘o,’ but Catra refuses to show any outward emotion. Keep it cool.</p><p>“Ahem.” The Dean of Bright Moon clears her throat, and Catra realizes she’s supposed to shake her hand like the rest of her classmates are doing… along with shaking the hands of all the students standing in line.</p><p>Scorpia gently pushes her forward, and Catra shakes the Dean’s hand. </p><p>“Welcome to Bright Moon. I’m Dean Angella. Any issue you have, you can come to me.”</p><p>Catra just nods and walks along the row, shaking each of the Bright Moon’s student’s hand silently. A lot of them either look very bored, unhappy to be there, or extremely excited. Catra keeps her poker face, though as she nears the end of the row, her stomach grows more riled.</p><p>Finally, she reaches <em>her </em>.</p><p>They stare at each other profusely, unmoving at first. Adora’s breath hitches and Catra can’t help but do the same, albeit in a less noticeable way. Catra doesn’t know how she does it, but she keeps her cool as she reaches for the blonde’s hand.</p><p>The moment their hands touch, Catra feels at home, and it scares her. She doesn’t like the feeling one bit. After all those years, Adora still manages to have that effect on her. But she refuses to let it show on her face.</p><p>Instead, Catra pulls off what she does best. She grins cockily, maintaining eye contact with Adora who looks absolutely aghast. </p><p>“Hey, Adora,” she greets.</p><p>“Catra,” Adora heaves.</p><p>They shake hands for longer than they’re supposed to like neither is willing to pull away first. When they do, it’s Catra who pulls away, keeping her signature grin and mischievous glance intact. She almost regrets it, her hand missing Adora’s the moment they stop. </p><p>Catra turns away and follows the formation of the Horde students who are now directly forming a line in front of the Bright Moon students. Once everyone is done shaking hands, Dean Angella speaks up.</p><p>“Horde seniors, our Bright Moon seniors welcome you with open arms to our school. We hope this will be a great time to unite our schools amidst an unfortunate situation. Let this last year be the best!” Angella’s overwhelming brightness and wide smile make Catra feel somewhat sick. It’s been two seconds, and she already feels like she despises the overtly positive place. “Please follow me to your dorm building. Bright Moon seniors, you are dismissed.” </p><p>Catra and Adora lock eyes one last time. Adora doesn’t move from her spot even though her classmates begin to disperse. A girl with short pink hair and a black guy approach her, happily starting a conversation.</p><p>Catra narrows her eyes at the sight of who she can only assume are her friends. Adora frowns, stepping forward like she wants to approach Catra, but she turns away and follows the line of Horde students before she can do anything.</p><p>No matter how badly she wants to do it, Catra refuses to look back.</p><p>“You okay?” Scorpia asks.</p><p>For the first time, Catra flashes her a sly grin and replies, “Yeah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I already have two fanfictions going on on my main FF.Net account so I have no idea why I did this to myself, but I think it's probably out of spite... Anyhow, nobody answered my question on Tumblr on whether there was a Catradora private school friends-enemies-friends w/ benefits-lovers AU fanfiction yet it still got likes so I decided to write one myself. I don't know how often I will update because this story was not planned whatsoever, I only have a very brief outline for it. I might put my other two stories on a brief hiatus for pride month if people like this enough though but no promises.</p><p>Also, QUESTION, do you guys want this to be explicit, or do you want me to keep the rating to a T? The scenes would be skippable if explicit and they would only be a little steamy with time skips if I keep the rating to a T. Please comment below what you want, and thanks for reading! :)</p><p>According to AO3 statistics, only a few percentage of those who enjoy my works follow my Twitter @Mel_LightNS, so please, if you do enjoy my writing, follow me there for writing updates on all of my stories, polls about my stories, and the occasional funny writer meme. It's free, and you can always unfollow later! Thank you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> A glimpse of the past...  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The silence is deafening, so unnerving Adora almost wishes to turn back. She wanders down the dark, abandoned, and probably haunted hallway clutching the note on one hand and holding her other hand to her heart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Adora’s not scared whatsoever. Why would she be scared? She’s only walking down this pitch-black, creepy hallway in the middle of the night after she found a note telling her to come here gently folded above Catra’s still-made bed as opposed to Catra’s actual sleeping body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She flinches at the sound of her foot accidentally kicking a soda can lying deserted on the ground. Her heart’s beating out of her chest, and her mouth feels dry. Her eyes trace the hallway from side to side searching for any sort of small movement. Even the sound of her own footsteps below her unnerves her to no end. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Near the end of the hallway, she spots a humanoid figure with their back to her and a hood covering their head. She gulps down her apprehension before she realizes it’s probably Catra just messing with her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Not wanting to make any unnecessary loud noises or wake up Shadow Weaver whose room is somewhat near to her current location, she whisper-yells, “Catra!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The figure remains unmoving, and Adora feels progressively more annoyed with Catra’s dumb scare tactics. With more confidence, she calls out, “Catra! Stop messing around and let’s go back to our room before Shadow Weaver catches us!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Outside the room, she reaches her hand to open the door a little wider to take a better look at the girl. When she doesn’t respond, Adora rolls her eyes and reaches a hand for her shoulder. Just as she’s about to touch it, another figure pops out from behind the door and tackles her to the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her heart nearly stops, and she lets out a frightened squeak, ears ringing and eyes shut tightly. The figure puts their hand over her mouth before Adora can wake the whole building. It takes her a moment to realize the person pinning her down is dying with laughter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Adora opens one eye, and the light coming from the hallway reveals Catra who is in the process of choking from how hard she’s laughing. Any remaining fear left in her system morphs into that of irritation and confusion. “What the hell, Catra?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Catra still can’t stop laughing as she finally lets go of her friend and stands up, reaching her hand for the light switch and finally illuminating the room. Now brightened, the room resembles less like the scene of a slasher film and more like a grandmother’s messy basement, full with random items, boxes, and what Adora now realizes is a mannequin in a sweatshirt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She stands up and crosses her arm, maintaining her frown as she stares at her still-laughing best friend. She refuses to admit she was scared out of her socks, even though a small part of her acknowledges the joke was somewhat funny. However, she knows any sort of praise from Adora will only make Catra cockier than she already is. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Catra finally manages a somewhat coherent sentence through her giggling when she exclaims, “You should’ve seen your face! You were like ‘Aah, no! A monster!’” while pulling off a very inaccurate imitation of her reaction. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Adora rolls her eyes, arms crossed and standing in front of Catra. She smiles a little when a thought occurs her. “Mouse!” she yells pointing toward the corner. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Where!?” Catra instantly stops laughing and jumps up like a startled cat, eyes wide and mouth agape. It’s Adora’s turn to burst out laughing. When she realizes she’s been bamboozled, she pouts and lightly pushes Adora. “That was one time!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The sound of a door slamming snap them both out of their teasing. Both of their eyes grow wide, and Adora turns off the lights and drags Catra toward the back of the room in less than a second. If Shadow Weaver catches them, they’re as good as dead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you think that’s Shadow-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Adora, who’s standing in front of Catra peaking over the boxes, wraps her arm around the girl’s neck and covers her mouth with her hand and mutters, “Shush!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Catra bites her hand and Adora instinctively takes it back letting out an “Ow!” despite the fact it was only a little nibble. “What the hell?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shush!” Catra imitates, puts both hands on her shoulders, and pulls her down to face her so she can’t see the door. Catra’s knowing smile lets Adora know she’s aware of exactly what she’s doing. They’re in a tight spot directly facing the door. Catra’s leaning against the wall and Adora’s back is against the sturdy, ancient boxes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Adora can feel Catra’s soft breath against her cheeks, still smelling lightly like their mint-flavored toothpaste. Catra doesn’t seem to notice just how close they are considering her eyes are focused on the light coming through the half-open door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From the corner of her eye, Adora sees a shadow stop in front of the door. She almost gasps, but Catra notices before she does and gently places a finger over her lips. Adora’s eyes meet hers, and she can’t properly form a coherent thought. She’s not even sure what’s running through her head. She only feels her stomach in swirls and a knot at her throat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> However, she suddenly remembers why exactly they’ve landed in this position and all sorts of alarms start blaring inside her head. She hears Catra’s breath hitch, and she shuts her eyes tightly waiting for their inevitable discovery. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But it doesn’t happen. She hears Shadow Weaver sigh to herself and then the door shuts, leaving them entirely in the darkness beside the soft moonlight coming from the window by them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They both let out a collective breath, yet neither moves from the spot. They laugh at the exact same time, Adora lightly shaking her head and Catra leaning hers back on the wall. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That was close,” Adora whispers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No kidding. I almost thought we were dead there.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They stare at each other for a second. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Should we see if she’s gone..?” Adora finally asks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Catra shrugs, “You go.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why not you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You asked.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Adora sighs. “Let’s go together.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Catra groans and stands up, helping Adora up as she does. They both walk toward the door quietly. Adora opens it as gently as she can which ends up being a complete failure since the door shrieks an echoing creak down the hallway. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Could you be any louder?” Catra mutters. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shut up.” Adora peaks around the corner to find an empty hallway. However, the doors at the end which were previously open now seem to be closed. She curses out loud. Catra looks taken aback as she follows Adora out of the room. When they reach the end, Adora tries opening the door, but it doesn’t budge. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She locked it…” Catra notes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No kidding…” Adora murmurs and turns around, leaning her back to the door and letting out a frustrated groan toward the ceiling. “She knew we were here.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why didn’t she call us out?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s Shadow Weaver.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Catra huffs. “She’s an asshole.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What are we going to do?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Catra shrugs. “I guess we’re sleeping here tonight.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Adora takes a look around the hallway, still as creepy as ever. She visibly shivers, not out of fear but when she realizes the AC just turned on. “We’re going to freeze overnight.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Catra thinks for a second and smiles. She signals for Adora to follow and she does. Back in the room, she turns on the lights and pulls out a gym mat hidden behind a few stacks of old books and magazines. She lays it in the middle of the room and her grin widens like she’s just solved all of their problems. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Adora does not look impressed. “We are going to freeze.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Catra groans and continues looking through the pile of junk and Adora joins her shortly after. After a few minutes of searching and just as Adora is starting to accept they’ll just be sleeping in an ice-cold room, she finds an old blanket beneath some more gym mats. “Found a blanket!” She pulls it out and lies it on the matt. It looks to be too small for both of them to fit under. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You take it. I can handle the cold,” Catra tells her as she sits down on the matt just after turning off the lights. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You hate the cold,” Adora points out, arching an eyebrow as she stares at Catra. She sits down beside her, thinking for a moment. An idea strikes her. “Here.” Adora pulls her into a laying position more forcefully than she intends, pressing Catra’s back to her front and sliding her arm around her waist to properly slide the blanket over them. She feels Catra tense against the rather intimate position. “Perfect.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Catra doesn’t say anything for a second, but eventually, she turns around to face her. Their noses are practically touching. “You know, if you wanted to spoon, you could’ve just asked.” She grins, and Adora feels annoyed when her face warms up. Stupid Catra and her stupid suggestive comments. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shut up.” Adora hides how affected she is by the comment with an indifferent expression. She’s glad the darkness obscures the crimson color on her cheeks. “We used to do this all the time when we were little. There’s no difference.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Catra doesn’t reply, yet her smile says it all. </em>
</p><p><em> There’s a difference—a big one at that. But neither of the girls acknowledge it. They’re afraid of the implications of it. Instead, they decide it’s better to keep quiet, keep their relationship as it is. There are no issues with it, no possible conflicts that could arise from it. It’s just Adora and Catra, best </em> <b> <em>friends</em> </b> <em> for life. </em></p><p>
  <em> Adora closes her eyes and tries to sleep. It takes her a while, but when she finally falls, her dreams are warm. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>
  <em> The present... </em>
</p><p>When she awakes, the room is freezing.</p><p>She blinks the sleep away for a few minutes, lying there staring at the ceiling. She doesn’t feel like getting up. It’s too cold for that. But it’s the first day of the semester, and she has to get up.</p><p>Adora builds up the courage to push the covers off of her and sits up, hugging her sides and shivering. “Why is this room always so freaking cold,” she mutters as she finally stands up and runs to the thermostat, pressing the button frantically until it reaches her preferred temperature.</p><p>Glimmer is still sleeping peacefully on her own bed. Adora glances at the clock that shows it’s six in the morning. She decides not to wake her roommate for the time being and instead walks into their shared bathroom. She turns the water on and shreds her clothing off. The room still hasn’t warmed, and as soon as her pajamas are on the ground, an unpleasant chill travels across her skin. She doesn’t waste a second to jump into the burning-hot shower. </p><p>Despite the almost scalding water, it takes a few minutes for Adora to stop feeling so cold.</p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>Her stomach is churning as she walks into the mess hall next to Glimmer and Bow. So far, she hasn’t seen Catra, but she’s certain she will now. She needs to talk to her, but at the same time, every time she thinks about the inevitable conversation, her brain makes up some sort of excuse so as to convince her to avoid it.</p><p>“You okay, Adora? You seem like you’re out of it today,” Bow points out as they start serving themselves some food from the buffet area.</p><p>“First day of class, I guess,” Adora mutters, even though she knows it’s not the reason.</p><p>“You’re like the best student I know. Stop worrying so much about the semester and enjoy it! It’s our last one before we head off to college!” Glimmer exclaims as she fills her plate.</p><p>Adora only smiles. They head over to their usual table until they realize there are people already sitting there. Her stomach drops.</p><p>“Hey, Adora…” Catra grins and tilts her head slightly like it’s just a coincidence she ended up there. Perhaps it was but considering she’s sitting with Entrapta (along with another more muscular girl she doesn’t recognize) who knows it’s the table where Glimmer, Bow, and Adora have always sat at, she doubts it.</p><p>“Catra.” She slightly nods, finding her tone somewhat annoying yet also releasing a sense of nostalgia within her. “This is our table.”</p><p>“Oh, is it?” The subtle highness in her pitch confirms her suspicion. She looks from side to side and her smile widens when she looks back at Adora. “I guess it’s not anymore.”</p><p>Adora clutches the sides of her plate, but Bow places a gentle hand on her shoulder and signals with his head to another table near. She hesitantly follows her friends to the other table, sending Catra a sideways glance as she does.</p><p>When they reach the table, she huffs at Catra’s cocky smile and rolls her eyes. She doesn’t realize Bow and Glimmer haven’t directed a word toward her until she turns and notices they’re both staring her down.</p><p>“What?” Adora asks.</p><p>“What was that about?” Glimmer raises a single eyebrow and crosses her arm as if Adora’s done something wrong.</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“That didn’t seem like nothing…” Bow adds. “I really don’t think you should start a conflict with the Horde kids. The Dean’s been really strict about us making them feel at home.”</p><p>Glimmer snorts at that and starts punching a hole in her juice box. “My mom’s delusional if she thinks we can change <em> them </em>.”</p><p>Adora looks down at the table and moves a piece of her pasta around her plate with her fork. “They’re not so bad…”</p><p>Glimmer frowns. “Did you not just see what happened just now?” She takes a bite of her salad. “What’s your history with Catra anyway? You never bothered to tell us.”</p><p>Her question sounds somewhat defensive, and Adora suddenly feels like she needs to get out of there. Bow and Glimmer are her best friends, of course, but even talking about what happened with Catra to them feels like a breach of privacy. “It’s complicated,” is all Adora responds, and Glimmer gets the hint, though she can’t help but notice a slight expression of hurt from the pink-haired girl.</p><p>But Adora doesn’t want to talk about it. She doesn’t even want to think about it. Like she told Glimmer, it’s complicated.</p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>
  <em> When Adora opens her eyes, the first thing she sees is Catra’s sleeping aspect. The rays of sunshine shimmer through the window and illuminate her skin, giving it a sort of sparkling bronze color. She looks so peaceful Adora doesn’t want to disturb her. When she attempts to sit up, she realizes Catra’s arm is slung around her waist. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Though Adora wants to get up, she can’t help but feel so warm in her embrace. She wishes they could stay like this forever. However, reality strikes her the moment the door bursts open and slams against the wall, waking Catra in the process. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Adora is quick to jump up to a standing position when she realizes it’s Shadow Weaver standing there. Once Catra’s half-awake brain properly processes the new occurrence, she struggles to stand up too, eyes wide open. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I should’ve known it’d be you who snuck in here last night.” Shadow Weaver’s words are directed only at Catra, and Adora feels somewhat guilty at that. The dreary woman finally directs her gaze at her. “And to bring Adora into this? I’ve given you everything for you to just throw it all away on stupid misconduct slips! Explain yourselves!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Adora doesn’t let Catra respond as she instantly bursts out, “It was my fault. I dragged Catra in here!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shadow Weaver narrows her eyes as she stares in between them. She grunts with disgust. “Adora, there’s someone here to see you,” she only states. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Adora appears puzzled. “Here to see… me?” She glances at Catra who looks just as confused as she does. “Who?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shadow Weaver refuses to respond and instead gestures for her to follow. “Come with me. And you, Catra, head to my office immediately.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But I-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “NOW!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Catra flinches at Shadow Weaver’s raise of voice, and Adora takes a hold of her hand and squeezes for merely a second, enough to reassure her that everything’s going to be fine. As long as they’re together, everything will always be fine.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>She can’t wait any longer. She needs to talk to her.</p><p>Adora needs to talk to Catra and settle things. They can’t keep acting the way they are, cold and dismissive toward each other. They’re supposed to be Adora and Catra, best friends for life.</p><p>It’s been four years and Adora has been aching to make things right, no matter the angry feelings she holds against Catra.</p><p>When she sees her enter the girl’s bathroom after her last period, Adora takes the chance to follow her inside. She locks the door when she does, making sure they’re not interrupted considering she’s watched enough dramatic movies to know people never fail to burst in at the worst time.</p><p>Catra’s washing her face and doesn’t seem to notice Adora at the entrance. She’s only staring at herself, both hands clutching the sink. Adora swears she sees her eyes water, but it could just be a trick of the light. In all their time together, Adora has only seen Catra cry twice.</p><p>When Catra finally notices her, she directs her a glare. “What the hell are <em> you </em> doing here?” she hisses.</p><p>Adora purses her lips and furrows her eyebrows, noticing just how agitated Catra seems. “Are you okay?” Her tone is that of concern, no hint of remorse or irritation or anger.</p><p>Catra crosses her arms and snorts, except it’s not funny. Nothing about their current situation feels amusing. “What do <em> you </em> care?”</p><p>Adora cautiously walks forward, not breaking eye contact with the girl. She gently places a palm at the side of her face and brushes a curl behind her ear with her other hand. Catra’s gaze softens, and she regards Adora with bewilderment like she’s entirely unexpecting of her calm and caring demeanor. “I care, Catra. I’ve always cared.” Her smile is warm when she tells her, “You’re my best friend.”</p><p>For a second, Catra is frozen in her spot, gawking at Adora. However, she quickly slaps Adora’s hand away and steps back, her expression entirely losing any trace of affection and instead turning into pure bitterness.</p><p>“<em> Former </em> best friend,” she corrects. “You and I are not friends. Not anymore.”</p><p>The words feel like a fist to her heart. Adora gulps down any sort of heartache and states, “I want to make things right, Catra. I know me leaving you hurt you but-”</p><p>“I was not hurt!” Catra hisses. “If anything, it was a relief.” She turns to avoid Adora seeing her expression. “I was glad you left. I realized you were only holding me back.”</p><p>“You don’t mean that.” But Adora isn’t entirely sure.</p><p>“How do you know what I mean? We haven’t talked in years. You don’t know me.”</p><p>Adora’s expression loses any tenderness. Of course, trying to talk about feelings with Catra would only end up a disaster. Even when they were best friends, the girl refused to show any vulnerability around her. She sighs. “Why didn’t you write back?”</p><p>Catra’s silent for a second. “You were probably too busy with your new <em> family </em>. I didn’t need your pity.”</p><p>Rage boils within her, not for Catra’s actions but because Catra would ever believe for a second that Adora was only writing to her because she felt bad about her situation. “It wasn’t pity.” Her voice sounds shaky from just how angry she feels. “I missed you, Catra! I was overwhelmed with how drastically my life changed in the course of a day, and I needed my best friend to help! Except no matter how many dozens of letters I sent, you never answered them!”</p><p>Catra has the nerve to laugh. She leans against the wall with her arms crossed. “Why would you need me? Your life is perfect. You’re perfect. I was just a sidekick to you.”</p><p>She holds the tears in. It isn’t the time to break down, not when she knows Catra would only thrive off of her tears. She knows Catra’s only saying that because she’s hurt. Insults and aggression have always been a form of a coping mechanism for Catra, and Adora knows she can’t possibly mean everything she’s saying. She can’t.</p><p>“I never saw you as my sidekick, Catra.”</p><p>“Of course you did! Shadow Weaver did! And everyone in the fucking school certainly did!” she yells as she stomps forward to get in her face. It feels like a staring contest. Both refuse to back down or even blink. Her breath’s in her face, and Adora can’t help but think of the last time they were standing this close.</p><p>“<em> I </em> never saw you as my sidekick,” she repeats loud and clear.</p><p>Catra stares at her so tensely and dryly that Adora can’t possibly guess what she’s thinking. And she snorts. And the sound of it feels like Catra just took a hold of her heart and crushed it into ashes.</p><p>“Of course you didn’t. You’re perfect, always pretending to be the perfect friend and trying to make me think you care to control me.” Catra walks around her toward the door, intentionally bumping her with her shoulder as she does. “But you don’t control me. Not anymore.”</p><p>At the sound of the door unlocking and closing behind her, a single tear runs down Adora’s cheek.</p><p>She’s finally lost her best friend. She’s alone.</p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>
  <em> “What do you mean you’re leaving?” Her voice has never sounded more heartbroken. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Adora gulps down her apprehension as she stares into Catra’s wide, glossy eyes. “My birth parents showed up… They’re taking me home.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Your… birth parents? But… but how?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Apparently they’ve been looking for me for a long time now. Someone lead them to research this place, and this is where they found me. I was taken as a baby, and that’s why I never grew up with them.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re leaving...” Catra repeats, her voice fading and her eyes tracing the ground. “You’re leaving me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Adora walks forward and grabs her hands, raising her chin after so they can see eye-to-eye. “I would never leave you willingly. But my parents are taking me with them.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A few tears paint her cheeks, and the thought of running away together just so she avoids seeing that heartbroken gaze staring back at her crosses her mind. But it’s irrealistic. Adora has no choice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I need to go, Catra, but it doesn’t mean you won’t still be a part of my life.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Catra stares. Adora almost thinks she’s in agreement until she pushes her away and grimaces. “Just… just go! Go and live a happy life! I don’t need you!” She runs past her before Adora can direct her another word. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Adora is left standing by herself in their room staring at the blank wall ahead of her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Alone. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I will most likely make this work explicit, but I can't assure you guys for sure yet. I need to write a scene first to test it out. I was surprised by the positive response to the story, so I've decided I'm going to put my other two stories on hiatus for pride month and work solely on this. I really hope y'all are enjoying this! This is my first time writing for this fandom specifically, so I hope I'm doing okay. Let me know what you think in the comments, always makes me happy to read them :)<br/>Love y'all! &lt;3</p><p>According to AO3 statistics, only a few percentage of those who enjoy my works follow my Twitter @Mel_LightNS, so please, if you do enjoy my writing, follow me there for writing updates on all of my stories, polls about my stories, and the occasional funny writer meme. It's free, and you can always unfollow later! Thank you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A prom? Didn’t we have one last semester? Why are we having one now?” Adora asks as she lies on her bed with her textbook open working on her homework problems. So far, besides her encounter with Catra, her first two weeks seem to be going smoothly. Since their conversation, Adora and Catra haven’t directed each other a word besides a few intense glares in the hallways or during mealtimes. She had expected her third week to go just as well, that was until Glimmer informed her about the upcoming prom the following weekend.</p><p>Glimmer is sitting on her own bed helping Bow make friendship bracelets for them considering the guy had been insistent on making a bracelet for every year of their blooming friendship. “My mom wants the Horde kids to feel welcomed or something. So she thought hosting a prom would help ease tension between everyone… She clearly doesn’t know us.”</p><p>“What color do you want yours, Adora?” Bow asks.</p><p>“Red,” Adora replies before continuing the conversation at hand. “Do we have to go?”</p><p>“It’s mandatory. It should be fun even with the Horde kids. Frosta is on the planning committee with me, so we’ll make sure the prom is a success. My mom is counting on me for that.”</p><p>Adora nods, turning away from her textbook and offering Glimmer a smile. “Alright, we’ll make sure it’s a success then, right, Bow?”</p><p>Bow raises his bracelet with a huge beam. When he notices Adora staring at him, he looks in between them before the words properly process in his brain. “Oh, yeah! Of course! You can count on us, Glimmer!”</p><p>“Thanks, guys.” Glimmer smiles. “You’re the best!”</p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>“A prom?” Catra gags, making it loud and clear that she despises the idea. She hops onto the railing to sit down and examines her nails. The day is cloudy and somewhat windy with no sun in sight, just the way she likes it.</p><p>“Dean Angella is hosting it especially for you guys. It sounds like a wonderful place to conduct some social experiments!” Entrapta rubs her hands together like a mad scientist. Her long lilac pigtails are swept to the side by the wind, making them appear alive. Catra doesn’t really understand how the girl ended up following them around everywhere they went, but like she did with Scorpia, she doesn’t question it.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s a bad idea,” Scorpia comments as she sits on the ground and leans against the concrete railing Catra is on. </p><p>Catra lies down to face the sky with her knees up and puts her arms behind her head, closing her eyes and enjoying the wind tickling her cheeks. “Try disgusting. I wouldn’t dare step foot inside a <em> princess </em>prom.”</p><p>“Glimmer and Frosta are putting it together. The other princesses really like them, so I think it might be subjectively an entertaining gathering?” Entrapta places a finger under her chin and looks up like she’s thinking. “Although I am not quite sure what makes a gathering... fun.”</p><p> “Oh!” Scorpia raises her finger like she has an answer, except she doesn’t offer much of a response. “I heard Glimmer throws great parties! Not to mention she’s actually really friendly. I kind of feel bad we took their table...”</p><p>Catra bats an eye at the sound of that. “Glimmer is the pretty-in-pink sparkly princess girl? Adora’s friend?”</p><p>“Yeah, she introduced herself to us on our first day. Didn’t you shake her hand?”</p><p>“I zoned out during all of their names, but that’s not the point.” Catra sits up and offers a grin as a plan comes to fruition in her mind. “I’m starting to think this prom could prove to be more fun than I initially thought…”</p><p>“Really? I don’t know. It doesn’t seem like our scene. Even when I attended this place, I never really fit in with all of these princesses…” Scorpia scratches the back of her head unsurely.</p><p>“You attended this place?” Catra sends Scorpia a mix between a look of disbelief and disgust.</p><p>“Yeah, a really long time ago, but my parents transferred me to Horde after getting offered some weird business deal.”</p><p>“Alright, whatever,” Catra dismisses the thought. She jumps off the railing and starts pacing in front of the two girls thinking up a plan. “I say we should have our own fun during this little prom. The princesses want a party? Let’s give them one for the ages.”</p><p>“I don’t know, Catra.” Scorpia appears hesitant as she moves her head side to side to follow her motion. “It sounds like Dean Angella wants to take this prom pretty seriously, and Glimmer probably will too.”</p><p>Catra stops to face the two girls, Entrapta whose eyes are fixated on her phone and her tongue is out like she’s in deep concentration and Scorpia who’s still staring up at Catra with concern. “And that is exactly why we should do it.” Her grin widens. “Let’s show them what Horde kids are made of.”</p><p>
  <b> . . .</b>
</p><p>“Wow, this place is… You did a great job!” Adora mutters in awe as she spins in her spot to examine the interior of their ballroom.</p><p>“Frosta wanted a sort of winter wonderland theme, so it took us so long to finish all of the snowflakes,” Glimmer comments as she signals toward the individually hanging snowflakes. “We literally handcrafted each one of them.”</p><p>“But there’s hundreds!” Adora exclaims.</p><p>“Exactly!” Glimmer laughs. “And this,” She removes the cloth covering a figure in the middle of the room. It’s a beautifully detailed ice-sculpted heart that shimmers with the light from the chandelier above it. “Is the grand surprise I have planned for my mom. Frosta, Mermista and I worked on it for hours!”</p><p>Adora’s eyes widen with wonder. “It’s… beautiful! But won’t it melt?”</p><p>“Eventually, but we’re putting it in a freezer tonight, and it will hold for the prom tomorrow. As long as the temperature remains reasonable, obviously. We don’t want a disaster to occur. We’re bringing it out at the end of the night for the last dance! My mom will get to see how great I am at planning events, maybe she’ll even let me plan graduation!” Glimmer beams cockily.</p><p>“Oookay event planner.” Adora shakes her head in amusement. “I’m sure everything’s going to go perfect! Now what do you need my help with?”</p><p>“Oh, yes!” Glimmer places the cover over the sculpture and drags Adora toward the kitchen. “You are going to help me make some desserts!”</p><p>“But won’t the kitchen take care of that?”</p><p>“They will, but we need to make at least one to make my mom see that I take this job seriously!” Her voice fades out as they disappear behind the door. Behind the curtain of the stage, a figure appears, a sly white-toothed Cheshire-like grin forming on their expression.</p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>“An ice sculpture?” Catra furrows her eyebrows at the new piece of information she’s receiving.</p><p>“Indeed. It looks as though Glimmer is insistent on her mother seeing this piece… I wonder how she would react if it were to, I don’t know, melt before she ever got to see it.”</p><p>Catra smirks and crosses her legs on her place at the railing. “I like the way you think.”</p><p>“And whom better to hire than a master of disguise?” They lean their elbows on the railing and stare up at Catra with mischief. “For a price of course.”</p><p>Catra raises an eyebrow, considering the offer. She hops off the railing easily and walks around her new accomplice. “Let’s see what you got.” </p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>“Okay, okay, calm down! Sheesh!” Bow yells into the phone. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it gets inside the freezer. Though if you’re so worried about it, why don’t you do it?”</p><p>He rolls his eyes. “Fine. Fine. I get it, you can’t afford to mess up your cake or whatever. Don’t worry, I’ll get it done!”</p><p>“Mhm. I’ll make sure not to drop it. Bye-bye.” He hangs up the phone just as he heads into the ballroom. He furrows his eyebrows upon seeing someone in a janitor’s outfit load the sculpture into a cart. “Hey!”</p><p>The person turns, though with the hat he’s wearing, he’s not able to detect who it is. “What are you doing.”</p><p>He tips his hat momentarily, and a strand of blonde hair falls out. “I was ordered to take the sculpture to the cafeteria freezer downstairs.”</p><p>Bow narrows his eyes momentarily before smiling. “Oh! Of course! I didn’t realize Glimmer had asked the janitor. Need a hand?”</p><p>“Nope. It is my job, after all.” Once the sculpture is all set in the cart, the janitor tips his hat and walks past Bow toward the exit rolling the cart carefully through.</p><p>“Thanks for the help! Have a wonderful day!” Bow excitedly waves goodbye and puts his hands on his hips. “Task fulfilled!” he lets out before heading into the kitchen in the back where Glimmer and Adora are preparing their cake.</p><p>“Hey, Bow! That was quick!” Adora exclaims, frosting covering her face and the entirety of her hands. </p><p>“Oh, hey Adora…” he chuckles at the sight. “I got some help.”</p><p>“Great, well we could use a hand here!” Glimmer appears from below the table with a box of sprinkles. She, too, is covered in frosting, though to a lesser extent than Adora.</p><p>Bow rubs his hands together and sticks out his tongue in preparation. “Let’s do this!”</p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>“What do you think about this one?” Scorpia emerges from the bathroom in a frilly grey, black, and maroon dress that looks straight out of a doll’s closet.</p><p>Catra, who’s laying on her bed with her arms behind her back completely dressed and ready to go herself, gags. “You look like a princess!”</p><p>Scorpia rolls her eyes and walks back into the bathroom to try on her fifth dress. Catra shakes her foot impatiently before jumping off the bed. “Hurry up! If I knew you’d be taking this long I would’ve just left by myself!”</p><p>“But then you wouldn’t have a date!” Scorpia teasingly points out from behind the door.</p><p>“Ugh!” Catra runs both hands through her mess of poofy hair and takes a look at herself in the mirror. The matching maroon blazer and high waisted pants accompanied by a red button-up certainly do wonders in accentuating her figure, and she can’t help but turn in her spot to check herself out. However, as soon as she hears the doorknob twist, she swifts around with wide eyes like she’s just been caught.</p><p>Scorpia’s too busy smoothing over her dress to notice. “What do you think about this?” </p><p>Catra’s eyes grow wider as she checks her friend out. She’s wearing a skin-tight, long black dress with a shoulder exposed and a high slit accessorized with a ruby belt that contrasts the color perfectly. “Perfect,” she simply states. “Now, are you ready?”</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>Catra sighs in relief. “Finally! Let’s go!”</p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>“I don’t know about this, Glimmer… You know I don’t wear dresses often.”</p><p>“Exactly! That’s why you’ll wear one today!” Glimmer replies excitedly as she poofs up her own purple dress. “Come on, Adora! I’m sure you look great!”</p><p>Adora opens the door though she only pokes her head out, cheeks somewhat red. “Are you sure about this?”</p><p>“Let me see it!”</p><p>She hesitantly opens the door wider to reveal the sleeveless blood-red dress that reaches her knees. With it, she dons a pair of black flats because she’d rather not look any taller than she already is. She clutches her left arm somewhat shyly.</p><p>Glimmer claps her hands together. “Oh, you look so cute! Now we just have to do your hair!”</p><p>Adora looks into the mirror to examine her usual high ponytail and tilts her head a little. “Do I have to? I was just going to go like this.”</p><p>“Aw, come on! Let me braid it at least!” Glimmer pouts. “Just for today?”</p><p>Adora sighs and nods. Glimmer squeals and aggressively drags her to the mirror and sits her on a chair. She hurriedly starts working on her hair using all sorts of contraptions Adora rarely touches herself. Half an hour later, her hair is styled in a side, french-braid with a few gold flowers clipped to it.</p><p>“You look so beautiful!!!” Glimmer yells out with a huge smile.</p><p>Adora turns her head and examines herself. “Not bad.” Then she stands up and puts her hands on her hips. “Are we ready?”</p><p>“Yep! We just have to get Bow now!”</p><p>And just like that, there’s a knock on their door. Glimmer hops over to open it only to find Bow is already there, donning his own white suit with a pink crop top. Somehow, he makes it work as formal attire.</p><p>“Perfect. We ready now?” Adora smirks.</p><p>The three head out of their dorm to the ballroom in the main building where a crowd is already wandering inside, most amazed with the beautiful decor Frosta and Glimmer set up. Bow, Glimmer, and Adora walk in with their arms interlocked.</p><p>“Bow! Glimmer! Adora!” a voice calls from one of the tables by the door. Mermista, Sea-Hawk, Perfuma, and Frosta are all waiting at the table. Sea-Hawk seems entertained with a piece of the cake Glimmer and Adora prepared, Mermista is sitting by him rolling her eyes at the sight, Perfume is waving excitedly at them, and Frosta is looking off to the side. “Over here!”</p><p>“Hey, guys! How’s it going?” Adora asks as they reach the table and take their seats.</p><p>“Oh, wonderful! The party is going great! You guys did a fantastic job!” Perfuma looks in-between Glimmer and Frosta spotting her usual enthusiastic expression.</p><p>“It was nothing!” Glimmer waves her hand like she hadn’t just been bragging about how wonderful it turned out to Adora for the past few hours, but Adora simply chuckles and doesn’t mention it. “Right, Frosta?”</p><p>“Huh?” Frosta appears out of it.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Bow looks a little concerned.</p><p>“Oh, nothing. I was just wondering where the ice sculpture is. I thought it was going to be here by now.”</p><p>“I told the kitchen staff to bring it in later in the night. Don’t worry, Frosta! Everything will be just fine!” Glimmer reassures her, and at that, Frosta smiles a little. “Did the Horde kids even show up? I know it’s mandatory, but I doubt they’d listen to my mom.”</p><p>“There’s a few at that table over there.” Mermista points toward the back where Adora recognizes Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle sitting at the table messing around by throwing food in each other’s mouths. She smiles a little, glad the trio still appears as inseparable as ever even when they don’t have that much in common. “But I don’t think the bratty girl and the butch girl are here.”</p><p>“Bratty-” It takes her a second to realize she’s referring to Catra. “Oh. Catra was never one for dances.” She chuckles. “We only ever had one at Horde, and we stayed for like fifteen minutes before Catra decided it was funner to just sneak out and go mess around at a late-night grocery shop. We almost got away with stealing a shopping cart before the clerk caught us.”</p><p>“Really?” Mermista raises an eyebrow. “Because it looks like your little old friend is here after all.” She points toward the entrance.</p><p>“WHAT!?” Adora twists her head so fast she nearly pulls a muscle. Indeed, Catra is at the entrance wearing a handsome suit that fits her just right with her arm latched to Scorpia’s. She’s unsure of the feeling that overtakes her stomach, but she can tell it’s not a nice one. “Why would she…” She narrows her eyes as she recognizes the somewhat eagerly naughty look she has when she’s up to something. “Oh no.”</p><p>“Oh no?” Bow questions. “Isn’t this good?”</p><p>“No, no, no… She must be up to something. Catra would never show up here willingly!” Adora’s eyes follow the petite girl as she makes her way with Scorpia toward the table Entrapta is sitting on. Catra turns her head for less than a second, and Adora swears the sly smile she’s donning is aimed straight at her. “I know it!”</p><p>“Um, are you sure, Adora?” Perfuma holds her hands together and frowns. “She doesn’t look like she’s planning anything. Maybe she’s changed?”</p><p>Adora stands up within a second of the suggestion, slamming her hands on the table a little too hard and startling her friends. “Catra would never change just like that!”</p><p>Her friends stare back at her blankly. Glimmer puts a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. “Hey, even if she is planning something, we’ll keep an eye on her. Don’t worry about it! I made sure everything would run smoothly!”</p><p>Adora sighs and takes a seat, looking down at her lap. “I just want the night to be perfect for you, Glimmer. Your mom is counting on you.”</p><p>“And it will be. Don’t spend time worrying about something that might not even happen.” Glimmer smiles warmly at her, and Adora returns it, feeling a little more at ease.</p><p>The first half of the night runs smoothly with no disturbances with the group of friends laughing and talking normally as they enjoy the food. Every so often, Adora can’t help but glimpse at Catra’s table where she seems to be enjoying herself as much as she is. She furrows her eyebrows, feeling a little guilty and thinking of the possibility that Perfuma’s words could have a ring of truth to them. Maybe she should have a little more faith in her old best friend. Maybe Catra’s actually changed? Maybe, just maybe, they could be-</p><p>A few taps on the microphone on stage knock her out of her daydream, and she notices Glimmer’s mom getting ready to say a few words.</p><p>“Is this thing working?” her voice echoes across the hall. “Oh! It is!” She looks a little embarrassed but clears her throat. “Good evening, Bright Moon scholars and Horde scholars! I hope you are enjoying our Spring Formal today and making plenty of new friends. This dance is meant to celebrate and strengthen the bond between our two institutions. My hope is to make this an annual tradition for the years to come, starting with the wonderful relationship between our senior classes. I would like all of the seniors from both institutions to please stand up.”</p><p>At that, Adora, Bow, Glimmer, Perfuma, Mermista, and Sea-Hawk stand up. “Please, give these students a round of applause for all of their hard work and perseverance, and especially, my daughter who is responsible for planning this beautiful gala we have.” The crowd claps and cheers, along with Frosta who yells out a cheer specifically for Glimmer who blushes.</p><p>“Now to commemorate the collaboration with our two institutions, who as you know have not always gotten along perfectly, I would like to dedicate a dance to honor the two senior classes now merging as one.” Adora sends Glimmer a confused look, but she appears just as puzzled as the rest of them. “Please, Bright Moon seniors, Horde seniors, join me in the middle to offer a student from the partnering institution a dance.”</p><p>“What?” Adora whisper-yells to Glimmer who simply shrugs and makes her way toward the middle along with her other friends. Adora hesitantly follows, her eyes still on Angella on the stage before looking around distractedly through the crowd forming in the middle of the dancefloor. From the corner of her eye, she spots Scorpia exchanging a word with Perfuma, Kyle shyly tapping Bow on the shoulder, Mermista standing in front of Lonnie with an irritated expression and so on.</p><p>Before she knows it, Catra is standing in front of her offering her a hand. Adora blinks a few times before she understands the gesture. She skeptically takes Catra’s hand, regarding the girl with a degree of suspicion.</p><p>As soon as the music starts, Catra smoothly pulls her toward her, placing one hand on her waist and grasping the other one. Adora is much slower at putting her other hand on her shoulder.</p><p>The position releases a flock of butterflies in her stomach and makes her audibly swallow. Catra’s knowing grin isn’t helping the situation. Even here, she knows how to push her buttons just right. Adora would act annoyed if not for the bright-red, obviously embarrassed color in her face.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t like dances,” she forces out, unsure of what else to say.</p><p>“I didn’t,” Catra responds, twisting her effortlessly and ending up with her back to Adora’s chest, their arms twisted around each other and her head leaning back on her shoulder watching her deviously. “But I sure am enjoying myself at the moment.”</p><p>Adora knows she’s playing with her. Catra thrives off playing dirty, but she doesn’t want to give her the satisfaction of seeing a flustered Adora tripping over her own feet. She smiles and twists Catra in one swift motion, returning them back to their previous position but with Adora leading this time. “Are you, now?” She raises an eyebrow.</p><p>Catra's surprised for less than a second before her sly expression returns. At their next turn, Catra takes Adora by surprise when she smoothly dips the girl and inches their faces even closer as she looks down at her. “Very much.”</p><p>Adora narrows her eyes, determined to win Catra’s little mind game once and for all. With a quick step, she pushes Catra up, but she doesn’t properly calculate how far she should move forward so as to not bump into the couple behind them and ends up pressing them together nose-to-nose.</p><p>At that, Catra certainly looks stunned, and Adora takes it as a victory. “Why are you really here, Catra?”</p><p>“Can’t a girl just have fun without being interrogated?” she counters, regaining her nonchalant demeanor.</p><p>Adora gazes into her eyes, examining her stare cautiously. She's lying. Even after all of these years, she can still tell when Catra has something else in mind. “What did you do?”</p><p>“Oh, Adora…” Catra turns them so Adora can see the stage over her shoulder. “You’ve never had that much faith in me, have you?” </p><p>“Do you blame me?”</p><p>Catra’s smirk widens. “No.”</p><p>Over her shoulder, she sees Glimmer walking on stage next to her mother. She furrows her eyebrows as she stares between Catra and the stage, still not finding a proper explanation as to why she’s acting this way.</p><p>Glimmer taps the microphone a few times before clearing her throat and talking. “Hello? Oh, hi! I mean-” She clears her throat again. “Good evening everyone! I’d like to show off our special surprise for the night. This is a special gift me and Frosta worked on especially for this ball. Bring it out!”</p><p>Adora turns at the sound of the main doors bursting open and the kitchen staff dragging in the cart with the ice sculpture on it still concealed below the cover. Catra finally lets go of Adora who still looks as confused as ever. Bow takes a hold of her arm and drags her back while Catra backs the other way so they can leave room in the middle for where the sculpture will be situated.</p><p>At the sight of Catra’s smirk, Adora’s stomach feels like it’s in knots. Glimmer jumps off the stage and runs excitedly toward the sculpture. On the stage, Dean Angella is standing holding her hands together and watching her daughter with eagerness. “And now, I present…” Glimmer removes the cover, and the crowd gasps. Adora can’t believe her eyes.</p><p>The once beautifully detailed heart sculpture has been reduced to a tiny melted mess of a misshapen sphere with water droplets running off the sides. Glimmer’s jaw drops, and Adora can see a few tears forming at the edges of her eyes. “I-” She doesn’t know what to say and instead the microphone drops from her hands releasing a deafening echo across the hall that makes everyone reach for their ears.</p><p>Bow is quick to run to Glimmer’s side and place a gentle palm over her shoulder.</p><p>“It appears we’ve had a small accident,” Angella says into the second microphone on stage. “Don’t worry everyone. Please resume eating, drinking, and dancing. Enjoy the rest of the night!” The music starts up again, and Angella rushes to Glimmer’s side. The kitchen staff drape the cover over the melted statue and pull it away from the dance floor to avert the attention from the crowd around them.</p><p>Angella pulls her daughter toward the side of the stage while her friends follow. “Mom, I’m sorry, I wanted to give you a surprise, but I didn’t realize… I thought… I’m not sure how-” A few more tears run down her cheeks as she loses her train of thought.</p><p>Her mother runs her fingers through her hair and pulls her into a hug. “It’s alright, Glimmer. I’m sure it was beautiful. This was all an unfortunate accident.</p><p>Bow nudges Adora’s arm, and she turns over to look at him confused. “Hey, I don’t know what happened. I thought the sculpture was supposed to be in the freezer.”</p><p>“Didn’t you take it there?”</p><p>Bow shakes his head. “The janitor was already loading it into the cart when I came in. I thought Glimmer just forgot she told him.”</p><p>Adora places a finger under her chin as she considers the thought. She eyes the kitchen staff who are standing by the sculpture looking somewhat confused themselves. “Let’s ask them.” She whispers to Bow before walking over. “Hey, do you guys know what happened? Bow said the janitor took the sculpture to the freezer. It shouldn’t have melted like that.”</p><p>The chubby woman with green hair shrugs her shoulders. “The freezer was turned off when we came in to take it. We thought someone turned it off so we could load it out. We didn’t realize it had been turned off the whole time. The person who took it in was responsible for making sure the temperature was set correctly.”</p><p>Adora and Bow glance at each other in confusion. “But then… the janitor didn’t turn it on?” Bow asks.</p><p>“The janitor?” the dark girl with blue hair wrapped neatly into a bun questions. “The janitor wasn’t on duty yesterday. His wife was in the hospital, so he’s taking the week off. We’re the ones taking care of the school for now, but none of us took the sculpture into the freezer yesterday.”</p><p>Adora appears even more puzzled at that. That’s when Catra suddenly comes to mind. But… would she really be behind this? There wouldn’t be a motive besides causing chaos and bothering Glim-</p><p>She turns her head toward the entrance and notices the girl on her mind leaning against the wall by the door with her hands buried in her pockets watching them. They lock eyes, and Catra doesn’t hesitate to flash her a smile. Adora frowns as she watches her walk out.</p><p>“I think I know who’s behind this,” she mutters under her breath as she pushes past Bow.</p><p>“Adora, where are you going?”</p><p>“To figure this out.” She doesn’t listen past that, feeling her ears warm up from just how angry she is. She knows how important this was for Glimmer, and to see Catra destroy it just like that for no apparent reason makes her feel outraged. She stomps out of the door and looks around the empty hallway. She spots Catra at the end of the hallway to her right staring back at her like she’s waiting.</p><p>When she starts toward her, Catra disappears around the corner. Adora continues to pursue her getting progressively angrier.</p><p>Finally, Catra walks into the girl’s bathroom near one of the less-trafficked hallways, and Adora doesn’t hesitate to follow her inside.</p><p>Catra is standing by the back wall with her arms crossed and a foot crossed in front of the other watching Adora come in with amusement.</p><p>“What the hell, Catra?” Adora exclaims. “Why would you do that to Glimmer!? She’s done nothing to you!”</p><p>“Do what?” Catra plays dumb, and Adora clenches her fists, her glare intensifying.</p><p>“You know exactly what you did!” Adora points an accusatory finger at her as she steps forward. “You sabotaged the sculpture! I don’t know how you did it, but you knew how important it was to Glimmer, and you ruined it for what? So you could have a good laugh? Well, let me tell you what, it was a cold blow!”</p><p>Catra chuckles at the unintentional pun, and it frustrates Adora even further. She paces in her spot, pulling the top of her hair in frustration. “This isn’t a game! You hurt her feelings! Do you know how hard she worked on that!?”</p><p>She examines her nails with disinterest and refuses to answer. Adora has had enough. She pounces at the girl and holds her up against the wall by her blazer. “Admit that you did it!”</p><p>Catra huffs as she looks down at Adora. “And if I don’t? Are you going to beat me up? For what? Just because I hurt your wittle new best friend’s feelings?” She snorts. “You never defended <em> me </em> like this when we were best friends.”</p><p>Even though Adora feels a little saddened by the words, she can’t help her outrage at the moment. Catra refuses to understand. She doesn’t get that Adora didn’t want to leave her. She doesn’t get that Adora didn’t have a choice. She doesn’t get that Adora had to adapt to her new environment, and of course, make new friends when she transferred to this place. She doesn’t get that Adora never wanted to hurt her feelings.</p><p>And worst of all, she doesn’t get that no matter how much of a bitch she can act like, Adora still can’t help but see her best friend on the other side. It frustrates her to no end, knowing that she’s so physically close yet refuses to emotionally open up her heart again. She knows Catra is hurt. She knows she hasn’t gotten over what happened, and no matter how desperately Adora wants to help her, the girl refuses to let anyone in. </p><p>“I always defended you, Catra! Do you even remember how we became friends?” Adora pushes her further up the wall, unable to contain her anger. About the fact that Catra ruined Glimmer’s surprise. About the fact that she refuses to talk to her. About the fact that she still believes Adora wasn’t a good friend when she knows for a fact, at one point, they were inseparable. “I was the one who defended you from Octavia! I was the one who carried that black eye for a week like it was a battle scar because I was proud I fought her for you! I did it for you! To help you! But do you even care?”</p><p>Catra’s gaze softens, and for merely a second, Adora thinks she’s gotten through to her. Except as quickly as it comes, it disappears. Catra pushes her back aggressively, landing on her feet again, and yells, “I don’t need your fucking help! I never have! I would’ve done fine on my own!”</p><p>Adora can’t take it anymore. Her stubbornness, her ungratefulness, her attitude. There’s this fire bubbling up in her stomach and surging through her body. “Then I should’ve just let her beat you up! Is that what you wanted!? If you hated me so much, why the fuck did you act the way you did the day I left!?” She pushes her into the wall, holding both her wrists on either side of her so she can’t push her away. She won’t push her away. Not anymore. They’re doing this right here, right now. Weeks upon weeks of frustration building up can’t be held back any longer.</p><p>“Because!” Catra shuts her eyes tightly like she doesn’t even want to look at Adora, but Adora won’t accept that.</p><p>“Look at me!”</p><p>Catra opens her eyes, and they’re nearly watering, but the fire behind them lets Adora know she’s still refusing to open up. There’s fury and exasperation welled up in them, and still, Catra doesn’t want to talk to her. Fucking stubborn Catra refuses to admit what they both already know. She bares her teeth like a big cat ready to pounce at its prey. Their noses are touching, and Adora doesn’t take in mind the distance until she feels their lips brush against each other.</p><p>They’ve been here before. The position is so familiar to them, and the memory flashes in Adora’s mind. She stops breathing, and what Catra does next is both unexpected and entirely expected.</p><p>She kisses with so much force it almost feels like a punch. A surge of electricity travels down her spine and through the entirety of her skin, making her hairs stand on edge. Adora’s grip on Catra’s wrists untightens, and Catra pulls her body further into her as she runs her nails down her back so hard it stings. Adora doesn’t know what to do with her hands but settles for resting them at her hips, digging her fingers in when she feels her tongue forcefully slip inside her mouth with such desperation it makes Adora weak at the knees.</p><p>It can’t be more than a few seconds when Catra finally pulls away, but to Adora, it feels like a lifetime. They stare at each other afterward, and Adora can’t decipher whether the look on Catra’s face is a glare or something else. Adora craves her mouth again, and just as she leans in for another, Catra pushes her back like she wasn’t the one who kissed her in the first place.</p><p>Adora suddenly realizes the line they’ve crossed—the one breach they’d been edging on for four years. She thought it would’ve been complicated as friends, but now as rivals, she can’t even begin to consider what it means for them. As she looks into Catra’s eyes, she realizes the girl is just as conflicted as she is. And knowing Catra, she knows exactly what her next move is.</p><p>Catra pushes past her to run for the door, but Adora manages to get a hold of her wrist. “Please…” She searches around for what to say, but she can’t find the right words. Catra doesn’t look at her, instead, she shakes her hand off her wrist and hurries out without another word.</p><p>Adora screams out in frustration. She leans both hands on the sink, clutching the sides of it and looking into the mirror with tears in her eyes.</p><p>She still feels a flame burning at the pit of her stomach, inciting a sensation she both craves and rejects. She loves it. She hates it. She can’t make up her mind. She wishes it was a dream, but no matter how hard she pinches her arm, she doesn’t wake up.</p><p>It’s real, and they’re at the point of no return.</p><p>As she stares at herself in the mirror, she can’t help the emotion eating away at her soul. She has to talk to Catra. She can’t keep it in.</p><p>Not anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It only took 12k words for it to happen. I hope you liked it! Spent a good five hours or so working on this, so it's a good thing this is the only thing I'm working on for the month! Again, I will most likely make this explicit, probably by next chapter but I don't know lol. If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment, I treasure them with all of my heart &lt;3 Love you guys!</p><p>According to AO3 statistics, only a few percentage of those who enjoy my works follow my Twitter @Mel_LightNS, so please, if you do enjoy my writing, follow me there for writing updates on all of my stories, polls about my stories, and the occasional funny writer meme. It's free, and you can always unfollow later! Thank you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And I quote SleepySappho in the comments, "life's too short to pass on gay smut imo"</p><p>DISCLAIMER<br/>This chapter contains explicit content that will be marked by a * at the beginning and end in case you would like to skip.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>. . .</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> “Catra?” Adora asks as she gently pushes the door to their dorm open. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She’s sitting on her bed (though she might as well call it theirs considering Catra loves sneaking into it in the middle of the night). Her hair is shrouding her expression as she stares at the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Catra?” she asks again as she steps closer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Go away…” Her voice is barely above a whisper. Adora feels a sensation akin to a burn inside her heart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Adora purses her lips and reaches a trembling hand toward her shoulder, but as soon as it comes into contact, Catra shakes her off and stands up to put some distance in between them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t want to leave when we’re like this.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Like what, Adora?” She hisses, tone bitter yet hurt. She refuses to turn to look at her. “It’s not like we’ll ever see each other again.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Catra might have as well punched her straight through the chest. Adora gulps down her hurt, and walks forward, putting both hands on her shoulders and forcing her to turn to face her. Catra doesn’t budge as she glares into her eyes. “Don’t say that! We’re not just going to pretend this didn’t happen!” She shakes her a little too roughly as she talks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Pretend what didn’t happen?” Catra challenges, narrowing her eyes and gritting her teeth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Frustration wells up in her stomach and she groans, pushing her back and pulling on her hair. “Us! Our friendship! Just- Everything we have! We can’t just pretend we don’t know each other after everything we’ve been through!” Tears are streaming down her face, all full of exasperation, fury, and pain. “I don’t want to leave you, but I don’t have a choice. Please don’t make this any harder than it has to be.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Catra stays quiet, avoiding her eyes again. “Just… go. I don’t want to see you.” She tries to walk past her, but Adora grabs her wrist to hold her back before she can. “Let me go, Adora. Just leave!” She tries shaking her off, but Adora grabs her other wrist and pushes her against the wall to keep her from struggling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I can’t leave you like this. I don’t want our friendship to end this way.” As Catra continues to wrestle against her grip and avoid her eyes, Adora grabs the sides of her face to steady her. “Catra, look at me!” Catra finally stops, scowling at her but not saying anything. “Please,” Adora mutters, her glassy eyes staring into Catra’s. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please…” Her voice nearly dissipates into the air around them. A few tears trail down Catra’s cheeks, and even though she continues to glare, Adora knows she’s just trying to push her away because she’s in pain. She lightly pushes their foreheads together, trying to blink her own tears away. The warmth of her breath is ever so slightly more comforting for Adora. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Stay…” Had she been even a few more inches away, Adora probably wouldn’t have heard Catra’s soft murmur, so charged with sorrow she can’t help the guilt building up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Adora tilts her head a little, and their lips brush against each other, sending tickles across her cheeks. She closes her eyes, her heart edging her to move forward, but her head keeping her from doing so. For a moment, they can only hear each other’s breaths before… Catra pushes her away.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She looks away, and this time, Adora doesn’t force her to turn. “Just, please, go…” Her voice is so gentle it’s no longer an expression of anger but instead a plea to end whatever there is in between them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Adora bites her lip gently and backs away slowly, waiting to see if Catra will change her mind. As she reaches the door, she looks back one more time. Silence. She can’t help the quiet sniffle that comes out as she opens the door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And she leaves. Just like that. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>“Okay, what is up with you?” Glimmer finally asks after the third time Adora manages to mess up as they work on their history project.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry…” Adora mutters as she corrects the error.</p><p>Glimmer puts down her pencil and stares at her best friend. “Adora.”</p><p>“Hm?” Adora looks up, still appearing somewhat distracted.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Glimmer furrows her eyebrows.</p><p>“Yeah, of course, why wouldn’t I be?” She chuckles awkwardly.</p><p>Glimmer doesn’t buy it and instead raises an eyebrow. “If something happened… You know you can talk to me.”</p><p>“I know, Glimmer, it’s just…” She hesitates. “It’s about Catra. We had another fight.”</p><p>“Oh…” Glimmer mutters, her tone turning a little bitter when she pronounces the name herself. “Catra…”</p><p>“But it’s nothing.” She shakes her head like it doesn’t matter. “Let’s just keep working.” She looks back at their poster and continues writing.</p><p>Glimmer sighs. “Adora.” She puts her hand over hers to keep her from writing. Adora looks up again. “Look, I’m going to be honest, I don’t like Catra at all, but I know you two used to be really close, and if you want to be her friend again then… I don’t know, I won’t be opposed to that. What she did at the prom really did bother me, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to keep you from being her friend if it’s what you want.”</p><p>Adora smiles and caresses her hand with her thumb. “Thanks, Glimmer. I’ll, um, think about it. For now, let’s get this project over with, alright?”</p><p>Glimmer smiles back. “Alright.”</p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>“Catra,” she says as soon as the girl slams her locker shut.</p><p>Catra gives her one glance before attempting to turn around and walk away. Adora grabs her hand and pulls her back before she can. “We have to talk.”</p><p>“About what, Adora?” she mutters, though her somewhat shaky tone reveals she knows exactly what Adora wants to talk about.</p><p>Adora looks around to make sure no one is listening. The hallway is mostly empty considering it’s the end of the school day and everyone is either heading back to their dorms or out of the school. “You know what.”</p><p>Catra sighs as Adora drags her across the hallway and back to that damn restroom they keep ending up at. She locks the door and turns to stare at Catra.</p><p>“What?” Catra asks like she has no idea why she’s looking at her like that.</p><p>Adora sighs and glances at the ground, hugging herself. “We can’t ignore what happened…” she replies before biting her lip. She looks back up at her. “What’s been happening.” </p><p>“And what’s that?” Catra pushes for Adora to say it, but she refuses to admit what happened herself.</p><p>“This isn’t a game, Catra.”</p><p>Catra steps closer, her eyebrows arching as she purses her lips. “A game? It’s never been a game to me.”</p><p>Adora watches as she continues toward her, a weirdly exciting feeling pooling around her stomach. She swallows. “Why do we always have to end up at odds?”</p><p>Catra finally stops when they’re barely a few inches away from each other. Her stare is both challenging and playful, and Adora isn’t sure if she likes what’s happening. “I don’t know,” she says as she pushes a loose strand of hair behind Adora’s ear. A gesture so tender it should be comforting but for whatever reason, it feels threatening.</p><p>“Why did you kiss me?” she whispers as Catra’s face gets ever so slightly closer. Her eyes trace the outline of her lips, and she so badly wants to close the gap in between them, to feel the softness of her mouth against hers, to taste her again.</p><p>“I don’t know, Adora. Why did you kiss back?” she returns, her breath tickling her skin as she does.</p><p>“What are we doing?” Catra’s lips brush against hers, and Adora can almost remember her addicting taste from the other night. She wants to talk it out, but with Catra acting this way, it’s nearly impossible. Her thoughts blur once she feels Catra’s hand rest against her cheek.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Catra murmurs, her lips parting as they rest against hers but remain unmoving. “Just go with it…”</p><p>When she kisses her, it feels different than last time. While their first kiss was full of tension and passion, this one starts off gentle and sweet. It’s the complete opposite of Catra, so much it almost convinces her she’s dreaming. But she knows for a fact she woke up this morning determined to talk to Catra after her conversation with Glimmer the previous night. However, this hadn’t gone at all like what she expected.</p><p>While Catra’s tongue traces the line of her lips gently asking for an entrance and still feeling so much unlike her, Adora’s knees nearly melt beneath her. Catra pushes them against the wall and runs her fingers behind her ear toward the back of her head, claws entangling in the strands of her hair.</p><p>As soon as her tongue slips inside her mouth, she kisses more insistently. Her tongue swirls around her own and her other hand slides into her open uniform blazer and clutches her waist. Adora places her own hands on Catra’s waist, pulling her body further against her and aching to feel more of her warmth.</p><p>Catra moans against the kiss, inciting energy in Adora’s stomach that spreads across her whole body. Her mind feels fuzzy like all her thoughts are blurring together and nothing but the softness of Catra’s mouth against hers matters more in the world.</p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p>She feels Catra gently prop her legs slightly open with her knee, and she nearly forgets how to breathe at the sensation of her bare leg traveling up in between hers. Her nails dig into Catra’s waist when she feels Catra push her knee up to rub against her core.</p><p>Their lips separate, giving Adora enough time to catch her breath though it only quickens at the sensation of Catra’s lips gnawing at her neck. Adora’s mind is so far gone she doesn’t even stop to think about how that will look tomorrow. Her hands travel freely behind Catra’s waist and down her back to rest below her skirt, squeezing insistently in an attempt to raise Catra higher and provide more friction against the crotch of her shorts.</p><p>Catra seems to understand but instead of following through with her request, she puts her knee down. Adora furrows her eyebrows, the desire swarming her head morphing into confusion. Though at the feel of Catra’s hands propping her button-up open and her mouth traveling down her collarbone, she raises her head up with thrill and her parted lips release a quiet groan. It’s not like Adora isn’t experienced, but knowing Catra is behind every little spark behind each touch drives her mad. Until their kiss the other night, Adora had been denying it to herself. Hell, she’d been denying it since Catra had started sleeping in her bed when they were barely starting their teenage years.</p><p>All logical thought vanishes the moment Catra kneels down in between her legs, staring up at her with that stupid Catra knowing smirk, and hikes her skirt up before running her hands agonizingly slowly up her thighs. When her sharp nails trail the hem of her shorts, her breath hitches. Catra pulls both her shorts and panties down in one go but before she can do anything, Adora lets out an abruptly panicked shriek, “Your nails!”</p><p>Catra has the nerve to laugh. She uses her hands to push her legs further open and doesn’t even give Adora a moment to think before pressing her tongue needily against her cunt. Adora releases a sharp gasp, and she raises her head swiftly, accidentally knocking it hard against the wall behind her and following up with a pained, “Ow!”</p><p>Catra lets out another devilish laugh as she does, removing her mouth from her pussy and further annoying Adora. “Fuck you,” Adora mutters.</p><p>“I think you mean the opposite.” Catra winks before her tongue eagerly begins to explore her folds again. Adora can’t even give her a proper comeback because her head is swirling with pleasure again.</p><p>Her hands grip the top of Catra’s hair as the girl continuously alternates between sucking and kissing her clit. Adora tries her hardest to hold in her moans so as to not give Catra the satisfaction of knowing exactly what she’s doing to her, but she ultimately fails. Catra holds one hand firmly against her thigh while she uses the other to rub her clit with her thumb while her tongue briskly explores her inside. Waves of pleasure spread throughout the whole of her. Her fingers clutch Catra’s hair desperately as her orgasm begins to build up. Her breathing quickens and the sloppy and wet kissing sounds coming from Catra don’t seem to be helping.</p><p>“Catraaa…” she manages, eyes shut tightly and legs trembling beneath her.</p><p>Adora can’t take it. She’s about to burst. Catra’s finger quickens its pace against her nub and her tongue travels hungrily in and out like she’s stuck with a never-ending thirst.</p><p>“CATRA!” she yells as her head whirls and her orgasm strikes her like a freight train at full speed. Her legs collapse onto Catra’s hold, and the wave of bliss overtaking her nearly turns into pain as Catra continues drinking from her. “Stop!” She tries to push her head away, but Catra doesn’t seem to budge, and she gulps down as another climax overtakes her, sending goosebumps crawling down her legs and making her scream out.</p><p>Catra finally stops, steadying her in place and allowing her to catch her breath. After a few seconds, Adora finally manages to stand up by herself with a little help from the wall. Catra lets her skirt fall again and stands up, licking her lips and pressing another kiss to her lips. Her own taste is intoxicating to her, and she’s disappointed when Catra pulls away. She walks into the stall, leaving Adora a little confused before she brings back some toilet paper for her.</p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p>Now that she’s able to think straight, Adora stares at her with a crimson face and bites her lip. She takes the paper and cleans herself real quick before throwing it away and pulling her panties and shorts up. She fixes her skirt and crosses her arms, unsure of how the hell she’s ever supposed to have a straight conversation with the girl after this.</p><p>“Um, so…” Adora thinks of what to say.</p><p>Catra snorts and leans against the stall. “You really still want to talk after this?”</p><p>Adora frowns, unable to understand how Catra can still manage to be so infuriating even after all that. “Of course I want to talk! I mean, what the hell was that!?”</p><p>Catra shrugs and examines her nails, and Adora knows the girl is still trying to get a rise out of her. “Catra!”</p><p>The girl lets out a deep breath and looks at her again like she no longer wants to be there. “What!?”</p><p>“We can’t just- We have to- UGH!” Adora paces in front of her, almost ripping out her mess of a ponytail. She doesn’t even know where to start. The fact that they’d been edging on a kiss for years? The fact that they’d actually kissed? The fact that they’d had fucking spontaneous sex instead of actually conversing like two normal human beings?</p><p>Catra rolls her eyes. “Look. We don’t have to talk about whatever this was. Just… I don’t know, it happened, now let’s just move on.”</p><p>“How the hell am I supposed to move on from that!?”</p><p>“Oh so you want more?” She smirks, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“What!? Of course not- I mean-” Adora’s face turns impossibly red. “That’s not the point! The point is, we can’t just pretend nothing happened!”</p><p>Catra stares at her for a second, her expression turning serious. Adora can’t help but feel seen at the end of her gaze, except the girl doesn’t tell her anything. Instead, she shrugs again and walks to the door, unlocking it when she reaches it. “I can.”</p><p>Adora’s jaw hangs open, and she’s absolutely speechless as she watches the door close behind her. She can’t even fathom Catra’s logic anymore. She stands there for a few more minutes, trying to understand something, anything about their relationship at this point but ultimately fails. And as she starts recalling their intimate moment, she blushes again, deciding that maybe she just needs a long nap to clear her mind and figure out whatever her next step is, if there is one.</p><p>Except when she does get to her dorm and falls asleep, her mind doesn’t fail to conceive a rather uncomfortably frustrating dream about Catra, and she awakes again a few hours later with her heart racing and her body riled.</p><p>
  <em> This is going to be a long night. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry it took this long and that it's not a very long chapter! I was busier this week than other times (along with maybe watching a bunch of the Last of Us 2 playthroughs but that's beside the point), but we're back to our regularly scheduled programming.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think about the smut! This is the first scene I've ever written, so I'm curious to know what you think. If it's the worst thing you've ever seen, go ahead and comment that too lmao, you're obviously allowed to abandon the story and send me flames if you hate it. Also, there will be a lot more smut with these two from here on out, so don't worry about Catra not getting any ;)</p><p>According to AO3 statistics, only a few percentage of those who enjoy my works follow my Twitter @Mel_LightNS, so please, if you do enjoy my writing, follow me there for writing updates on all of my stories, polls about my stories, and the occasional funny writer meme. It's free, and you can always unfollow later! Thank you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER<br/>Again, another explicit chapter because you naughty ones seem to enjoy them ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><p>“Psst, Adora…”</p><p>Adora turns away from her work when she hears Bow’s voice interrupting the quiet classroom ambient. The teacher is too busy writing some intricate equations on the board to notice them.</p><p>“What?” she mutters.</p><p>“The squad is sneaking out tonight for the weekend. Do you want to come?”</p><p> Adora tilts her head slightly. “Sneaking out where?”</p><p>“We’re going camping at the Whispering Woods. Perfuma invited us. What do you say?”</p><p>“I don’t know Bow… Should we really be getting in trouble this late in the year? We have less than three months left until graduation.”</p><p>“Aw, come on! Everyone will be there!”</p><p>Adora looks back at her paper for a second when she sees the teacher turn to eye the class. Once he’s distracted dictating their next homework assignment, she glimpses back at Bow.</p><p>“Pleaseee…?” He sends her his puppy dog gaze, the one Adora can’t deny.</p><p>She has no plans for the weekend besides working on scholarship essays and applications and spending some valuable time at the gym because she hasn’t had so much time. Though her family might have enough money to send her off to college, Adora can’t help but want to pay for it all on her own. Not to mention Dean Angella has already told her several times she’s a great candidate for scholarships with her 4.0 GPA and extracurriculars. But she’s been doing that every weekend for the past few months so taking a few days off wouldn’t hurt.  </p><p>She sighs before nodding, and he lets out an excited shriek that earns a glare from the teacher. Adora rolls her eyes and returns to her work, smiling a little as she does.</p><p>Perhaps this is exactly what she needs to get a certain brunette off of her mind.</p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>Catra is officially insane.</p><p>First, she has no idea why she ever thought kissing Adora to shut her up during an intense fight was ever a brilliant idea. Sure, the tension had been building for a long time going, but why had she decided it was a good idea to act upon it? It was weird enough when they were friends but now as <em> not friends </em>, it’s proven to be even weirder. It’s like every time Adora is around, her mind short-circuits and makes her do weird shit out of impulse.</p><p>To make matters even worse, one of those impulsive decisions just had to be eating the blonde out in a fucking smelly and old restroom out of all places. Had it been the stupidest decision she’d made in the past two weeks? Yeah. Had she enjoyed every second of it? Hell yeah! It was practically a dream come true, Adora squirming above her while she brought her to a climax. That isn’t even accounting the fact she tasted like heaven, and Catra can’t help but crave the girl even more than before.</p><p>Except, she knows it’s not possible. She’s already revealed just how much she’s into Adora, and she doesn’t want to incriminate herself further.</p><p>And now? Scorpia’s decided to invite her to some rebellious camp getaway with the princesses. As much as she wants to reject the offer, the girl insists it will clear her mind. Even though Catra hasn’t exactly told her what happened between her and Adora, Scorpia’s good at deciphering when she’s upset. And because Catra is a fucking dumbass and doesn’t know how to push Scorpia away when she’s doing her whole ‘worried mother facade,’ she’s stuck camping out with the princesses for the weekend.</p><p>But it’s fine.</p><p>It’s fine.</p><p>As long as Adora isn’t there, it’ll be fine.</p><p>Considering Entrapta’s the one who most likely asked Scorpia to come, probably to gather some ‘formidable research’ for her next mad scientist project or whatever, she highly doubts Adora would show up with her princess rebellion and shit.</p><p>Everything is fine.</p><p>“All ready, Wildcat?” Scorpia asks once she finishes packing her own bag.</p><p>“Whatever…” Catra grumpily mutters while putting her backpack on and crossing her arms in an irritated manner.</p><p>“Sweet!” She squeals and opens the door to let her through. “You’re going to love it! Perfuma said it was this great spot she and her friends-”</p><p>“Hold on.” Catra freezes in the middle of the hallway, and Scorpia accidentally bumps into her back. “Perfuma? That flower-obsessed skinny blonde who’s friends with Adora?”</p><p>“Yeah, Perfuma’s the one who invited us.”</p><p>“What!? I thought Entrapta invited you!”</p><p>Scorpia puts a finger under her chin and looks up like she’s unsure of who set forth the invitation. “No, but I think she might be tagging along too.”</p><p>“Who else is coming?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I think Perfuma’s friends might.”</p><p>Catra instantly shakes her head and turns around. “I’m not going.”</p><p>“What!? Why?” Scorpia stares at the girl in bewilderment as she follows behind her. They reach the door to their room again, but Scorpia holds the door shut before Catra can go in. “What’s been up with you?”</p><p>“Nothing!” She bites her lip and looks away like it’s not completely suspicious the way her face just turned completely red in a matter of seconds. “I’m fine!”</p><p>“Then why don’t you want to come?”</p><p>“Because!” is all she yells out, throwing her hands down like a toddler throwing a fit. Except she doesn’t offer an explanation because what the hell is she supposed to say now? <em> I kissed Adora at prom and then fucked her in a dirty restroom last week and now I’ve been trying to avoid her like she’s the plague because I know she wants to talk and it’s easier to keep everything to myself than actually admit she makes me feel all gooey inside when I see her! </em>It sounds so absolutely ridiculous, and never in a million years will Catra admit she’s crush-</p><p>She shuts her eyes tightly and shakes her head like she doesn’t want Scorpia to hear her. Except she can’t. Because Catra’s not even talking! </p><p>That’s it! Catra’s insane. She’s so insane and now Scorpia’s staring at her like she just pleaded guilty to a murder.</p><p>“Is it about Adora?”</p><p><em> Yes. </em> “No!” She groans and spins in her spot, almost pulling her own hairs out. “Look, I just don’t feel like interacting with anyone this weekend.”</p><p>“You were willing to go a minute ago. Come on, Catra. Let’s just try it. If you decide you don’t want to be there, I’ll walk back with you.”</p><p>“Fine. Let’s just go before I change my mind…” She mutters, looking at the ground and shuffling her feet with a frown.</p><p>She knows she can’t avoid Adora forever, and she might as well make it look like she doesn’t care what happened between them. Because she doesn’t. Nope. Catra doesn’t care one bit about what went on. She’s perfectly fine with it, chill even. It was just a quick fuck, nothing more. There’s nothing between them, and there will never be anything between them.</p><p>It’s just Catra and Adora, <em> former </em> best friends for life.</p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>“Wooo! Let’s go!” Bow loudly announces when they reach the meeting spot. Mermista, Frosta, Sea Hawk, and Perfuma are already there with their own bags and a few supply boxes waiting for the Best Friend Squad.</p><p>Glimmer sends them a wide smile, teeth and all, when they do. “Let’s go before someone rats us out to my mom!” She attempts to shoo the group toward the trail behind their dorm building, but Perfuma stays put. “What’s wrong?</p><p>“Not all of us are here yet,” she replies as she looks around.</p><p>“Who else did you invite?” Adora inquires. What she hears next sprouts a tornado in her stomach.</p><p>“Hey, Adora.”</p><p>She turns and watches as the three figures approach them, jaw hanging open. “Catra?”</p><p>“Oh, this is fantastic! I’m going to get so much valuable research out of this!” Entrapta exclaims as she types into her phone excitedly, her ponytails wagging left to right.</p><p>“Hey, guys!” Scorpia smiles and sends an excited wave to everyone.</p><p>Glimmer is the first to speak, her tone no longer as thrilled. “What are <em> they </em> doing here?”</p><p>“Chill out, Sparkles,” Catra replies as she examines her nails oh-so nonchalantly. “We were invited.”</p><p>“What!?” The pink-haired girl turns to Perfuma in the span of a second.</p><p>Perfuma smiles gently and chuckles somewhat awkwardly. “I thought this would be a great way to bond with our new classmates. Scorpia and I were talking the other day in class, and when I told her we were sneaking out, she sounded really interested, so I invited her and her friends.” She shrugs like it’s no big deal the person who ruined Glimmer’s party is going out with them for<em> bonding </em> time.</p><p>Glimmer doesn’t even know what to say for a second. She groans and glares at Catra before muttering, “I won’t go if she goes.”</p><p>Catra glares back but ultimately rolls her eyes and walks past her. She puts her arm around Perfuma and grins, her eyes going straight to Adora like her next words are directed at her. “Suit yourself, princess. I’m just here to hang out with my new best friend.”</p><p>Adora clenches her fists but doesn’t say anything, biting her tongue to avoid any unfavorable words from coming out.</p><p>“Come on, Glimmer. It’ll be okay,” Bow attempts to reason. “It’s just two nights, and I think it’ll help diffuse the tensions…”</p><p>Glimmer pouts and crosses her arms. “Fine.”</p><p>“Great…” Mermista draws out the word and yawns like she has somewhere better to be. “Are we going to go? Or will we stand here all night?”</p><p>“Oh, of course not!” Perfuma claps her hands together and starts leading the group down the trail, gently removing Catra’s arm from around her as she does.</p><p>“Onward!” Sea Hawk exclaims as he follows right behind her, dragging Mermista by the arm, and then taking one of the boxes.</p><p>Scorpia follows by Entrapta with the second box, making sure the girl doesn’t go off course considering her eyes are glued to her phone as she excitedly jots down all of the details of their journey.</p><p>Frosta jumps for the spot next to Glimmer to comfort her while Bow stands to her other side, carrying the cooler, leaving Adora walking somewhat behind them.</p><p>Catra falls into step with her, grinning slyly and tilting her head slightly. “Happy to see me?” she asks, her tone rather suggestive which makes Adora’s face go red as she remembers their last encounter.</p><p>“What are you doing here, Catra? I thought you didn’t like <em> princesses </em>,” she says going along with Catra’s stupid nickname for the Bright Moon students.</p><p>She shrugs. “I had nothing better to do, and I knew you’d be here.”</p><p>Adora almost chokes, but she keeps it cool, swallowing down and taking a deep breath. Then she glances at her with wide eyes. “You came for me?”</p><p>Catra snorts like it’s obvious. “Duh. To annoy you, of course.”</p><p>Despite feeling a tinge of disappointment with the answer, Adora still smiles and bumps her shoulder into hers. “Admit it. You like me.”</p><p>Catra’s brows scrunch up at that, just like they used to do when Adora teased her all those years ago. “I do <em> not </em> like you!”</p><p>“Mhm.” Adora’s smile is still there, and her tone is teasing, but she doesn’t push any further with it. Catra huffs and puffs and crosses her arms.</p><p>They’re quiet for the rest of the walk, but it’s the kind of nice quiet you have with someone near and dear to you. The kind of quiet in which you can hear the other’s breaths and movements besides you, where you’re not particularly thinking of anything but just enjoying the warmth of a body near you.</p><p>It’s the kind of quiet Adora didn’t realize she craved.</p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>“What’s on the agenda, Perfuma?” Bow asks as they arrive at their camping spot. It’s a beautiful clearing deep within the forest with flat ground and colorful flowers adorning the edges. The trees tower above them, though there’s a small gap in the middle where the sunlight beams through and the sky is visible.</p><p>“We are setting up our tents first,” she explains as she opens the huge bag she was carrying and takes out a few tent bags. “They’re double, so we’re going to split into twos. Who wants to share with who?” She looks up with her usual optimistic expression.</p><p>Sea Hawk opens his mouth, but Mermista interrupts whatever he was about to say. “I refuse to share with him,” she states as she walks over to stand by Perfuma who flashes a smile.</p><p>“I’m sharing with my best friend Glimmer!” Frosta exclaims without even asking the pink-haired girl who only stands up straight as the freshman starts unpacking their tent. Adora frowns at that. She turns to Bow to ask if he wants to share with her until she realizes he’s already paired up with Sea Hawk and started to build theirs.</p><p>She glances around, only to realize everyone has already partnered up except…</p><p>Catra crosses her arms and blows a strand of hair off her face, looking somewhat annoyed. “I <em> guess </em> you can share with me.”</p><p>Adora rolls her eyes and playfully pushes her aside to walk by Perfuma and grab a tent bag. “It’ll be like the old times,” she comments, flashing Catra a smile once she comes back.</p><p>Catra pretends to dislike it, and Adora knows she’s faking it because the corners of her mouth are slightly turned up. She kneels down and opens their bag, taking out the tent and setting up the tarp below it. She eyes Catra. “Well? Are you going to help?”</p><p>The brunette sighs and kneels down to help Adora set up the tent. Fifteen minutes and a good amount of struggling later, they stand before their finished tent in victory. “We make a great team!” mentions Adora.</p><p>“Yeah, whatever…” Catra grumbles under her breath.</p><p>The blend of warm hues in the sky as well as the drop of temperature indicates the sun is beginning to set. Everybody else has already finished their tents and have started to set up the camp, placing a few logs around the fire Sea Hawk manages to build in record time.</p><p>“Is everybody ready for our next activity!?” Perfuma announces with excitement.</p><p>“Is it dinner? Because I’m starving,” Mermista mutters unenthusiastically.</p><p>“Oh, yes, that too.” Perfuma blushes a little as she takes a seat on one of the logs. “We will be playing games and telling stories, oh, and eating smores!”</p><p>“Ooooh, I’m so excited!” Bow squeals and hops over to join her, dragging Glimmer along.</p><p>The rest of the group joins shortly after, including Catra and Adora who “accidentally” end up sitting by each other. Because Catra wouldn’t have actively chosen to sit with Adora obviously. It was just the only other seat around… Besides next to Sea Hawk or Frosta. Adora tries not to think about it any further than that.</p><p>“What are we having for dinner?” Adora asks.</p><p>“Oh, I got that!” Glimmer replies as she opens one of the boxes they brought. She takes out some potatoes wrapped in foil as well as a rack that she sets up above the fire. Then she places the potatoes on it to cook. “Baked potatoes for all!”</p><p>“This is perfect! Okay, so how about we start with a game of…” Perfuma searches through her bag before taking out a bag of cards. “Charades?”</p><p>Catra groans while most everyone cheers (besides Entrapta and Mermista seeing as the former is busy jotting notes on her journal and the latter is just rolling her eyes). Adora smiles, thinking that although Catra and her might not be in the best spot, she missed this.</p><p>She missed her.</p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>Hours later after everyone’s eaten their spud and is holding their belly, the teenagers are once again sitting around the fire, a few of them cooped up inside blankets they brought.</p><p>Unfortunately, Catra didn’t bring a blanket herself, so she’s stuck with both arms and legs crossed trying to maintain her body heat. Adora notices at one point and scoots over, opening her blanket to offer her a spot.</p><p>She wants to say no, tell her she’s fine alone, but she’s too cold for that at the moment, and taking the offer doesn’t seem all that bad. She decides to swallow up her pride and takes the blanket, moving closer and pulling it over her body. Adora offers a smile and red-faced Catra just glances away, whispering a quiet “thanks.”</p><p>“-and then I said, dad, you don’t have to introduce yourself, I obviously know who you are!” Glimmer finishes off her story with a laugh.</p><p>“Wow, that’s so crazy, Glimmer! How they just found your dad in an abandoned island after he’d been presumed dead,” Scorpia wonders in amazement, seeing as she and Catra were the only ones who didn’t know the story.</p><p>“I know. My mom likes to joke that he must’ve gone on vigilante adventures while he was there, learning to master archery and magic and stuff,” she replies as she takes another bite of her smore. “Mmmhm, these are delicious Sea Hawk.”</p><p>“Smore-making is just one of Sea Hawk’s many talents,” he brags, elbowing Mermista who only groans in response.</p><p>“I am going to bed now,” she states after standing up.</p><p>“But we haven’t gotten to the ghost stories yet!” Perfuma insists.</p><p>Bow adds, “Maybe we can leave that for tomorrow, Perfuma. I’m feeling pretty tired, and we’re getting up early tomorrow to start the day, no?”</p><p>Perfuma sighs. “Yes, you’re correct.” She gets up and throws her marshmallow stick into the fire. “I wish you all a wonderful night!” she announces before walking to her shared tent with Mermista. The rest of them start scrambling about, putting out the fire and gathering their things.</p><p>“Good night, you all!” Scorpia waves before dragging Entrapta to their tent. Catra huffs, still a little annoyed she willingly decided to leave her with Adora. She knows what the girl is planning, and she doesn’t like it one bit.</p><p>“Night, Adora!” Glimmer smiles. She only sends Catra a sideways glance. “Catra.”</p><p>Catra glares but before she can say anything, Adora drags her toward their tent. “Good night, Glimmer, Bow!” She waves at both of them. She unzips their tent and signals for Catra to walk in first.</p><p>“Pfft,” Catra grumbles as she slips off her shoes and heads inside the tent. It’s reasonably sized for the both of them, but even with plenty of space, Catra can’t help but remember the last time they slept together. She finds herself swallowing when Adora walks in and zips the tent closed.</p><p>Adora crawls over to the sleeping bag on the right, lying down and turning to face her with a small smile. She doesn’t say anything.</p><p>Catra stays in her criss-cross position, arms crossed and staring at Adora with furrowed eyebrows. She pouts. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” she says, but the snort she lets out lets her know it’s not nothing.</p><p>“Fine, don’t tell me,” she snarls, lies down and turns away from her.</p><p>“Aw, come on, Catra, let’s just talk like normal people for once,” Adora insists, pokes her side and makes Catra flinch.</p><p>She’s not sure why she does it, but she groans and turns back to face her. She’s glad they’re still lying about a foot away from each other. She doesn’t want another incident to happen, complicate their relationship even further.</p><p>After a few moments of silence, she asks, “Well? What do you want to talk about?”</p><p>Unlike Catra believes she would, Adora doesn’t address the elephant in the room. Instead, she replies with, “What do you think of Bright Moon?”</p><p>She snorts. “You mean besides all the magic and princesses around?”</p><p>Adora punches her arm playfully, but she’s smiling. “I’m serious, Catra.”</p><p>“It’s fine, I guess. But I can’t wait to get out of here.”</p><p>“What? You’d rather be back with the Horde?”</p><p>Catra thinks for a second before shrugging. “I guess the only good thing about this place is I have Shadow Weaver off my back. Mostly anyway.”</p><p>Adora frowns at that, makes that stupid guilty face Catra hates to see. It makes her feel guilty, and she’d rather avoid that feeling. “Catra, I’m-”</p><p>“Stop.” She places a finger over her lips to shush her. It reminds her of that day, the way she stares into her eyes so vulnerably. Catra hates remembering that day. “Let’s just… Talk about something else. Please.”</p><p>“Okay.” Adora nods, smiles even.</p><p>Catra smiles too but for a different reason. “So how would you rate my skills from one to ten?”</p><p>“Your-” Adora looks confused. “What do you-” Her voice fades and her face turns completely red once realizes what she’s talking about. “That, oh, um… I don’t know.”</p><p>“You don’t know?” Catra arches an eyebrow.</p><p>“It was okay, I guess.”</p><p>Catra puts a hand over her heart, feigning offense. “I’m hurt. Well, good thing it’s never happening again then.”</p><p>They’re quiet for a second, both thinking it over.</p><p>“Why did it happen, again?” Adora asks what they’re both thinking.</p><p>Catra doesn’t know what to tell her. She isn’t sure why she even brought it up in the first place. Her stomach is in knots, and there’s a strange excitement coming with the thought of it. She hates it. Catra absolutely hates it. “I don’t know.”</p><p>Adora rolls her eyes and reaches her hand toward Catra. The simple motion of it makes Catra’s heart beat faster. She grabs ahold of her own, squeezing it gently as she does. “You never know.” Her tone is light and playful, doesn’t sound resentful at all. It’s not the reaction Catra is expecting.</p><p>When Catra doesn’t say anything, Adora asks another question. A familiar question. “What are we doing?”</p><p>This time, Catra doesn’t avoid the question. “What do you want to do?”</p><p>Adora bites her lip. She hesitates before responding. “I like it.”</p><p>“You… like it?” Catra feels like her heart is bursting out. That answer along with her hand holding onto hers makes her stomach bubble. She isn’t even sure what Adora is referring to but all she knows is she hates the feeling yet she loves it too. “What do you like?”</p><p>Adora shrugs, avoids her eyes. “I don’t know… What we did I guess.”</p><p>“You mean when I ate you out.”</p><p>Catra didn’t realize Adora’s face could turn any more redder than it already was. “Yeah, I guess you could put it that crudely.”</p><p>“I don’t know how else you want me to put it? I literally ate you out.” Catra snorts. She uses her arm to lean forward, closer to Adora. “So I’m guessing you’d rate my skills pretty highly then?” She takes a strand of her loose hair, twirls it around her finger. She hears Adora’s breath hitch, very faint, but Catra catches it.</p><p>“Mhm,” she murmurs, barely audible, but her eyes say it all. They stare deep into Catra’s mismatched set, a flirtatious and playful gaze. It feels like a challenge.</p><p>Catra shifts closer, and when Adora doesn’t back away or react in any negative way, she decides to be a little more daring. She sits up, pulls herself above Adora so that she’s pinning her down. Adora doesn’t budge. Her blouse is thin, and considering Catra’s wearing a tank top herself, she can feel the structure of her toned stomach below her. It drives her mad with lust.</p><p>They stare at each other for what seems like an eternity before Adora gets too impatient (surprising considering Catra’s usually the impatient one) and raises her lips to meet Catra’s. It’s hard, heavy, and fast, wasting no valuable second. Their tongues play around each other like they’re trying to win like it’s some sort of challenge. Catra never backs away from a challenge.</p><p>She pins her wrists downs and forces her body down against Adora, craving to feel every part of her against her. But she can’t. There’s too much clothing in between them. Catra wants to feel her skin, the entirety of her body, their sweat mixing together. She lets go of her wrists and struggles to pull her shirt off.</p><p>Adora laughs against their kiss. She laughs at how desperate Catra is acting, and Catra hates it. She hisses as she pulls away to take her own shirt off her body. Adora takes the opportunity to remove the object Catra so deeply despises at the moment. When she looks back down, Catra can’t help but take it all in for a few seconds, memorizing the image of her body. She runs her hands down her sides before they circle back up to knead at her breasts.</p><p>Adora’s head turns up, but before Catra can lean down to kiss them, she pulls her into another kiss. Catra doesn’t complain. Every cell on Catra’s body feels energized. It feels like her mind is buzzing, unable to focus on a single thought. It’s all just <em> Adora. Adora. Adora. </em>Adora who’s lying below her half-naked. Adora who’s making out with her like her life’s depending on her. Adora who’s running her hands all over Catra’s body like she wants to take it all for herself.</p><p>Their nipples press together, and it’s like the best feeling in the world to Catra, makes her let out a light moan which she instantly regrets because Adora pulls her head back and mutters a, “Shhh!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We’re surrounded by our friends,” she whispers, and Catra suddenly remembers their current location.</p><p>“Right…” she murmurs. Her fingers hook onto Adora’s drawstring shorts. “Why don’t we get these out of the way.” She grins, but before she can pull them down, Adora grabs her wrists and stops her. She’s confused and horny, and she can’t come up with a proper reason as to why Adora would refuse.</p><p>But she doesn’t have time to protest because Adora turns them around in one swift moment. She sits above Catra’s hips, staring down at the girl with a mischievous gaze that makes her thoughts even more disorganized. She gets off her for a second to take off her shorts and panties, throws them to the side like they’re garbage. Then she gets on top of Catra again, hooks her own fingers onto her waistband. Catra can’t say she’s complaining because as much as she loves being on top, this is also driving her mad.</p><p>Adora pulls down her leggings and panties, purposefully grazing against her inner thigh and making Catra grit her teeth in agony. She needs her. She needs her right now.</p><p>But she drags it out longer than she has to, and Catra suddenly realizes how bad it feels to be on the receiving end of it. Once they’re down to her feet and off to the side, Adora climbs back up her body, trailing kisses all the way, past her right knee, up her thigh, past her hips. It feels like torture. She stops at her right breast, her soft breath tickling her areola. Then she takes it into her mouth, and Catra slaps her hands onto Adora’s back harder than she intends because she didn’t realize her breasts were so tender. A few more seconds of that and her chest is heaving up and down like she’s about to hyperventilate.</p><p>Adora moves further up her body and locks lips with her once again. Her knee moves in between her legs, signaling for her to open them, and she gladly obeys. Her hand travels down, her finger spins circles around her inner thigh, and Catra butches her hips upward because her cunt is so desperate for attention. Finally, her fingers reach it, and Catra knows she’s absolutely soaked, probably staining the sleeping bag under her. For a second, she hopes it’s Adora’s, but she puts no more thought into the matter because Adora presses her thumb against her clit and instantly pushes a finger inside her.</p><p>Catra pulls her head back and groans, but Adora manages to slap a hand over her mouth before she can make any more noise. She opens her eyes to Adora’s determined smile, like she’s enjoying Catra squirming below her a little too much. She lowers herself onto Catra’s thigh and her wetness doesn’t go unnoticed. It makes her want to scream even louder with the way Adora’s pushing her finger in and out, eyes extremely concentrated on Catra’s expression of pleasure.</p><p>Her thumb continues circling her clit eagerly and then adds another finger. She begins to rub herself against Catra’s thigh. Catra hands dig onto the sides of the sleeping bag desperately, maybe even ripping through the outer layer. Then Adora curls up her fingers, and Catra almost bites into her hand from how loud she wants to scream, but it makes Adora press her hand against her mouth even harder.</p><p>The euphoria is building, winding up like a string ready to tear. Adora’s humping her leg breathlessly, biting her own lip and frowning like she’s close, and it only adds to Catra’s incoming orgasm. Her fingers push in deeper and faster, continuing to curl, and mixed with the way Adora is rubbing her clit, Catra can’t help but slap her hands onto Adora’s back, hugging her closely and raking her nails across her skin as her orgasm overwhelms her senses. She shuts her eyes tightly, this time bites into her hand, and when it starts to fade, collapses her head on her shoulder.</p><p>Adora doesn’t remove her fingers for a moment, leaving them in their position for a bit—Adora sitting on Catra’s thigh and Catra sitting up against her pressing their bodies together as she regains her breath. Finally, when Catra is able to make a coherent thought, she pulls back. Adora takes out her fingers and licks them while maintaining eye contact, beaming at Catra.</p><p>Catra laughs, knowing full well the girl is taunting her for their last encounter. She’s still breathing a little hard, swallowing the little saliva in her mouth. “That was…” Catra murmurs. She shakes her head, lightly laughing. “... Acceptable.”</p><p>Adora rolls her eyes. She gets off of Catra’s leg, moving to sit by her. Catra thinks she’s moving away, but instead, she turns her head and kisses her. A light and gentle brush of their lips. Feels nothing like what they did. Then she does move away, crawls over to her bag, giving Catra a nice view of her ass before taking out a bag of tissues. She offers the bag, and Catra takes a few to clean both her thigh and herself. She puts her clothing back on too, and Adora does the same.</p><p>They find themselves lying in the same position they were before, except a little closer together. This time, Adora doesn’t talk about it, and Catra’s glad. She doesn’t want to address it, not right now anyway. So far, it’s happened twice, and clearly, she can’t pretend nothing’s happened anymore. They have to talk about it eventually.</p><p>But right now… Right now, Catra is enjoying lying there just facing Adora, feeling her warmth radiating like a heater, her eyes slowly closing as sleep overtakes her.</p><p>The last thing she sees before she falls is Adora’s small and inviting smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really want to thank you guys for reading this! This is the most attention I've gotten for a work in ages, and I'm so grateful for you all. I hope you liked it! Please let me know how well I'm doing in the explicit department, I'm a total amateur.</p><p>Anyhow, love you all, thanks for everyone commenting, I really appreciate it &lt;3</p><p>According to AO3 statistics, only a few percentage of those who enjoy my works follow my Twitter @Mel_LightNS, so please, if you do enjoy my writing, follow me there for writing updates on all of my stories, polls about my stories, and the occasional funny writer meme. It's free, and you can always unfollow later! Thank you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!” Bow’s cheerful exclamation awakes Adora from her slumber. She blinks a few times, her vision unblurring and revealing the gentle rays of sunlight spilling through the semi-transparent top of their ceiling. The sky looks like an immense blue giant from here with no cloud in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She yawns and attempts to stretch her arms before realizing one of them is currently pinned down by something. That’s when she notices the gentle breathing on her chest. Her heart nearly melts at the sight of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s head is lying on her chest with one arm settled around her waist, cuddling tightly into her side. If she focuses hard enough, her breaths almost sound like a cat purring in her sleep. When she shifts to her side a little, Catra nuzzles her head further into her chest, her lips parting and releasing a gentle sigh. The mere sound of it makes Adora wish she could hear that sigh every morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora suddenly wishes her phone was in reach so she can take a picture of how adorable Catra appears cuddling into her. To her displeasure, Glimmer smacks the side of the tent and screams for her to wake up, causing Catra to startle, eyes open and alert and muscles tensed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, it’s okay,” Adora exclaims in attempts to calm the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Catra notices just how close they are, she jerks away from Adora, hugging her sides and glaring at her. Adora snorts, and Catra simply looks away in embarrassment, refusing to comment on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer unzips the tent and pokes her head in. “Morning, Adora!” She doesn’t even glance at Catra. “I’m surprised you didn’t wake up before me! Tired, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah, I guess.” Adora’s face reddens as the memories from last night return. She clears her throat. “Is breakfast ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes! We have cereal, scrambled eggs, bacon, and fruit! Basically a buffet up in here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora chuckles. “I’ll be there in a sec. I just need to change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you better hurry up before the food runs out though,” she replies before zipping up the tent again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora glances over at Catra who’s going through her bag, probably to keep her hands busy and pretend she isn’t listening in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Adora shifts a little closer and notices the way Catra stiffens. She frowns, realizing the girl doesn’t want to look at her and much less make conversation. She sighs. That’s fine. It’s Catra. What else could she expect from her? She purses her lips and takes out her change of clothes for the day, changing into them without even glancing at the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she’s done, Catra’s still busy trying to brush through her mess of poofy curls to put up into a ponytail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go…” she mentions and waits to see if the girl will say anything else. She doesn’t, and Adora refrains from talking so as to prevent an argument from forming, even though she desperately wants to demand she says something, anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Catra mutters, still avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora has to forcefully bite her tongue. She doesn’t want to start an argument, but Catra pretending like they’re strangers after a fucking two-night stand is eating up at her. She decides it’s better to get out of there before her anger gets the better of her. She lets out a deep breath, unzips the tent, and heads out without saying another word. There’s nothing to say apparently. Clearly, that seems to be what Catra wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mostly everyone is already up and about. Mermista is listening to Scorpia talk with her signature annoyed expression. Entrapta is walking around their camp examining plants and taking notes while she talks to herself. Perfuma is serving herself a plate of fruits. Sea Hawk and Frosta are nowhere to be found, probably still asleep, Adora guesses. Glimmer and Bow are sitting by each other in front of the put-out fire and eating their breakfasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bow catches sight of her, he raises his hand eagerly, waving for her to come over like she isn’t just a short distance away. Adora laughs as she approaches, and Glimmer scoots to the side to let her sit in the middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Adora! How did you sleep?” Bow asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I guess, you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frosta was kind of snoring most of the night so it was a little hard to sleep, to be honest,” Glimmer admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sea Hawk’s snoring helps me sleep.” Bow shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Catra keep you up or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora has to fight to prevent herself from going down that trail of thought and blushing profusely at it. She considers it a win when neither Bow and Glimmer acknowledge any redness in her face. “No, just not used to sleeping outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else would I expect from princesses,” Catra comments as she passes by with a plate of food. The comment and the sly grin she sends her do nothing to better their current communication issues. If anything, it irritates Adora further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignore her.” Glimmer glares at her, and Catra pokes her tongue out like a little kid before smirking like an idiot and taking a seat next to Scorpia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora clenches her fists but otherwise doesn’t say anything. It’s Catra. This is how she is. She enjoys hiding behind snarky comments and conflict. Instead, she changes the subject. “What’s the plan for today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going swimming!” Perfuma yells out as she joins the trio, sitting down by Bow and chomping down on a forkful of fruit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Swimming!” Bow jumps up and claps his hands, instantly scrambling toward his tent and taking out a pair of swimming trunks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk emerges shortly after, stretching his arms out and yawning. “What did I miss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this sounds like it’s going to be so much fun! I came prepared!” Scorpia announces, taping out her own swimsuit from her backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra crosses her arms next to her, rolls her eyes and mutters, “Well I didn’t, so I’ll just stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Wildcat!” Scorpia smiles and digs through her bag, then proceeds to take out another smaller swimsuit. “I brought yours too! Just in case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer struggles to contain her laughter while Bow attempts to calm her down so Catra doesn’t lash out again. Adora grins a little as she eyes the girl who’s focused on glaring at Scorpia and who’s canine is poking out slightly in the cute little Catra way that always made Adora giggle back when they were still best friends. She doesn’t understand how Catra can manage to be so cute while actively trying to avoid being called the word cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fun,” she grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fun, indeed!” Perfuma rises and opens her arms wide, her beaming expression brightening her surroundings per usual. “Everybody get ready!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora stands up and grabs an apple as she walks back to her tent to grab her bag. She runs into Catra on the way, both stand there somewhat awkwardly waiting to see if the other will go in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead…” Adora tells her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you go, you got here first…” Catra mutters, crossing her arms and frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do they really have to fight about everything? Adora rolls her eyes and decides she’s done with it. She crawls in real quick, swoops up her bag, and walks out without giving Catra much of a glance. If the girl doesn’t want to talk to her, then so be it. Adora would rather not waste her time, even though it kills her to know that after something like what happened last night, Catra could still be acting so childish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer and Bow are already standing on the path that leads to the Lake along with Perfuma and Mermista. Her two best friends stare at her somewhat suspiciously as she joins them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!” Bow looks like he’s been caught doing something naughty. “It’s just… Uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We think there’s something going on between you and Catra,” Glimmer finishes for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora gapes at them for a second before she bursts out laughing. “Me and Catra? Pfft! What do you even mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t seem as amused as Adora. Bow clears his throat. “You know you can tell us anything, Adora. If something is going on, we won’t judge or anything…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not entirely…” Glimmer murmurs, but Bow elbows her, and she jerks in her spot, suddenly smiling. “I mean, we won’t judge you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora looks in between them suspiciously. “Why do you think there’s something going on between me and Catra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh…” Bow scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys look at each other… a lot,” Glimmer points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And looking at someone means you have something going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really touchy, you love to flirt with each other, and you bicker like an old married couple. Not to mention I’m pretty sure I heard weird noises coming from your tent last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora keeps her cool, even though her heart is beating like crazy. It’s not that she doesn’t want to talk to her best friends about it, it’s more like she has no idea what </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> going on between Catra and her and talking about it to other people might complicate things more. Adora and Catra’s relationship, friendship, connection, whatever it is, has been sitting at complicated for years now, and she’d rather not add more to the mix. She prays the color in her face isn’t going to give her completely away as she starts explaining, making sure to avoid their faces because she doesn’t want them to look through her half-truths. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just enough truth to make it believable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, guys, you have to understand that Catra and I have always acted that way around each other. We grew up together, so at one point in time, we were inseparable. I understand why you guys think there’s something going on by the looks of it, but there really isn’t. We’re just… I guess we’re getting used to being around each other again. I really want to make things right with her, but Catra is stubborn and hard to talk to sometimes, so it’s taking a lot of effort. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, okay? I’m just still trying to figure things out myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she looks up, Bow is staring at her with his puppy eyes and his hands together like he’s about to cry, and Glimmer has her eyes narrowed as she examines Adora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, come here!” Bow pulls her into a hug before she can protest. “I’m sorry for accusing you, Adora. We got carried away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Bow, really. I understand,” Adora chuckles as she lightly pulls away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer is still staring at her with some doubt, but she sighs and smiles after. “I’m sorry, Adora. I guess I just thought you were hiding something from us, and I don’t know, I felt a little jealous. I don’t want anyone to steal you away from us...  I know I told you you could be friends with Catra again, but I started to notice things, and I didn’t know how I felt about you guys being together and all and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer.” Adora grabs her shoulders to shake some sense into her. “It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They smile at each other and embrace. And just in time, Perfuma calls out, “Is everyone ready?” as she watches the others approach them near the path to the lake. Adora pulls away and notices the glare Catra sends her as she pushes past them next to Entrapta and Scorpia. But instead of feeling guilty like she usually would, Adora feels indifferent. She’s tried hard enough to talk to Catra, to settle things. But it seems the girl keeps finding every excuse in the book to avoid actually exchanging a meaningful conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she decides right then and there if Catra would rather dance around the issue of how to define them, she’d rather not get involved with her at all. She’s done doing everything Catra wants. Adora wants to do what she wants for a change.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Catra! Don’t you want to swim? The water feels great!” Scorpia insists as she swims in front of the large rock aside the small cliff that Catra is sitting on. She’s got her arms crossed like a little kid throwing a tantrum. And frankly, she doesn’t care. Catra has always despised the water since she was a little girl, not to mention she can barely swim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One time during their gym period back at Horde, the coach made them swim laps back and forth at their pool before a CPR final. Needless to say, Catra had been the one receiving the CPR as opposed to giving it that day. After that happened, she vowed never to enter a body of water willingly again. And no matter how much Adora tried to convince her, she just continued to remind the blonde about the time she embarrassed herself in front of the whole class by receiving CPR from Kyle out of all people. She clenches her eyes shut at the memory and shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Catra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Scorpia dragged her into this mess, it doesn’t mean she has to willingly participate in all of the activities flower girl has planned for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine up here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But everyone’s having so much fun, Catra! Even Entrapta is off her phone for the first time!” Scorpia points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra eyes the group in the near distance as they splash each other and jump off the little swing they tied to a tree above the lake. She watches Adora laughing in between her two princess friends and feels her stomach twist into knots. The girl hasn’t given her much of a glance since they got her, and Catra is infuriated with it. At least before, Adora was trying to get her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granted, she is avoiding Adora, but knowing the other girl is also purposefully avoiding her makes her resentful. But whatever, Catra doesn’t care. She really doesn’t. She-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpia sighs from below her. “Okay, Catra. I’m going to go hang out with the others now. You can always join us if you get lonely. I’ll leave you be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the bigger girl starts to swim away, a wave of panic suddenly rises over Catra. She wants to yell at the girl to stay, to come up and sit with her, but it’s like she can’t even talk. She doesn’t want to be alone, but at the same time, being alone is the only way she can avoid being hurt by others. And after last time…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezes her eyes shut, the tightness in her chest threatening tears into forming. But she keeps it in. And instead of sitting there alone watching everyone have fun and be happy and steal best friends, she decides she’d rather be alone on her own terms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thus, she gets up and slides off the rock, slipping on her shorts and blouse and wandering down the path back to camp on her own, hands inside her pockets and eyes on the ground before her. It’s a nice day. She’ll admit that. And the nature around her does feel rather relaxing. But it’s not enough to make her stop feeling like shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is there even a point to trying anymore? Things with Adora don’t seem to be getting any better, and now that the girl is ignoring her, there’s no fun in bothering her. Even getting Glimmer mad is getting boring nowadays. She just wants the year to end, to leave this place once and for all and stay alone. After all, she knows she won’t be seeing Shadow Weaver after she steps out of that school, and Adora? Well, she doesn’t want to think about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kicks a rock as she walks, making it roll into the bushes. She almost has a heart attack when the bushes start shaking. She approaches carefully, glancing over them to see if there’s a creature inside. That’s when a cat pops out, sits down, and looks up at her with curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra huffs and continues her walk back to camp. It isn’t long before she realizes the cat is following her. She attempts to shoo it away, but the cat looks unafraid. She laughs at the absurdity of the situation. Here she is trying to be alone and this random stray doesn’t want to leave her be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away…” she tries again and quickens her pace, but the cat persists. “Ugh!” She halts, turning around and glaring down at the cat. The cat decides it’s a good time to wrap in between her feet and curl its tail around her ankle. “What do you want, stupid cat!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra?” a voice startles her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That voice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora emerges from a turn in the path, stares at Catra and the cat with a raised eyebrow. Then she laughs. “Where did that cat come from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. It just started following me.” Catra crosses her arms and pouts, cheeks warming up and stare falling to the ground. “Why aren’t you hanging out with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora watches Catra with that serious stare that means she’s trying to understand her, and for some reason, it manages to annoy her further. It’s like rubbing the fact that they’re no longer friends in her face. And Catra doesn’t want to think about the other complications in their relationship. “I saw you leave. I didn’t want to leave you alone in case something happened. Perfuma already said we should stick in pairs and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra rolls her eyes. Of course Adora would rise up and act like the hero. The girl absolutely thrives off of “protecting” people and controlling their every move. But Catra can see through it now, and she won’t budge. She won’t allow herself to fall into her tricks again, even though it hurts so much to see her stand before her with that stupid worried stare. “I can take care of myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra, can we quit it with your bullshit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden shift in her tone catches Catra’s attention. Adora isn’t one to curse often, the complete opposite of Catra, so hearing it come from her mouth catches her by surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to talk, and don’t ask what about because you know what it is,” Adora says the last part quickly before Catra can avoid the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra knows they were meant to do this eventually, but it doesn’t mean she’s still not actively avoiding it. But whatever, she might as well get it over with. She doesn’t care. She really doesn’t- “Fine,” she sits down on a rock by the path and gestures for Adora to do the same. The blonde sits down by her, stares her in the eyes. Catra can’t help but focus on the little droplets running down her neck and collarbone from her wet hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Catra… I miss you,” Adora admits, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Though Catra wants to look away, avoid her eyes at all cost, she can’t. It’s like something draws her in because the way Adora is looking at her is so sincere and so caring she can’t even make an excuse for it. She’s drawn to her touch, and she doesn’t want Adora to let go. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t want to let go. She missed her too, a lot, but she won’t admit that aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss what we used to have. I miss my best friend playing pranks on me in the middle of the night. After the last time we saw each other four years ago, I thought this wouldn’t be possible, especially after you never answered my letters. But now? I feel like fate brought us together for a reason. I don’t want to spend the rest of my last semester pretending we don’t know each other or ignoring you. I want to spend it with you like we used to. I want my best friend back…” She squeezes her hand a little tighter after that. “I want you back… Could we at least try? Just this once try to be best friends again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your friends?” she replies as she looks down at her lap, her voice low and still sounding somewhat pained. No matter how hard she tries, she can’t help it. Because it does hurt, feeling like she’s been replaced. Feeling like Adora left for a better life where Catra doesn’t fit in. Because Catra never fits into anyone’s life. She’s just Catra, the one who never gets what she wants, the bad girl, the antagonist of her own story. She doesn’t belong in Adora’s story no matter how much she wants to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because I have them doesn’t mean I don’t need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra furrows her eyebrows at that, genuinely confused. “Why would you need me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora places a finger under her chin and slowly raises it. “You’re my best friend, Catra. I’ve always needed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra stares at her. She really stares at her—into the sparkle of brightness in her eyes, the one that makes Adora Adora. The one that used to comfort her all those years ago after Shadow Weaver would scream at her and call her names. The one that constantly made her smile and laugh. The one that she saw the split second before Adora got punched in the face by Octavia after defending her. The one she...  loves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about everything that happened…” she mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora purses her lips like she wants to say something, and after a moment of silence, she does. “It’s okay. We can leave it behind. I know it was just sex, and I’m okay with that. Let’s just be best friends again, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart aches, and for a moment, she can’t breathe like she’s stuck in a burning room and everything is collapsing around her. Why is she reacting this way? Isn’t this what she wanted? She told herself it meant nothing. She told herself she could ignore it but… now? She nods, a small smile forming, and Adora doesn’t wait for a second before she pulls her into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Catra isn’t fond of hugging, she holds her like she never wants to let go. Because she doesn’t. She finally has Adora back, and she doesn’t want to do anything to jeopardize it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her chest is burning, and she desperately wants to spit it out, to confess how much it meant to her, to tell Adora she wants her. But she doesn’t. She can’t risk it. Adora doesn’t want her… not in the way Catra wants her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I recognize this is one of the weaker and shorter chapters, and I apologize. It was a little hard getting myself in the mindset to write this, but I think I know where I want to take it after this. Thank you so much for all the support! It's honestly so crazy to me how much attention this story has received because it wasn't even planned, but I really appreciate every single one of you. Love you guys &lt;3 Thank you so much for reading!</p><p>According to AO3 statistics, only a few percentage of those who enjoy my works follow my Twitter @Mel_LightNS, so please, if you do enjoy my writing, follow me there for writing updates on all of my stories, polls about my stories, and the occasional funny writer meme. It's free, and you can always unfollow later! Thank you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little more smexy times because I promised this would be a common occurrence ;)<br/>Disclaimer: This chapter contains sexual content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <b>. . .</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Adora lied...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, maybe it isn’t the best course of action considering she’s trying to win her best friend back. Maybe telling her the truth could avoid issues from flourishing in the future. Maybe telling the truth is the honorable thing to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she can’t. Not after the lie. The truth is, those two moments with Catra had meant the world to Adora. It made her realize she craved the brunette. That she wants to have her physically close, to touch her, to comfort her, to be right there next to her for the rest of her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there’s no opportunity in doing that if she scares her away. And Catra scares very easily, at least emotionally. She can’t risk losing her, not again, not after she just got her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Adora would rather keep her desires hidden and keep the girl close as opposed to risking ruining everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so far? It’s been working perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No problem here...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other than the fact she can’t help but stare at the way Catra’s stray curl bounces around whenever she paces around her room ranting to her about Ms. Parker’s bitchy attitude toward the brunette. Or get butterflies every time the girl leans over her shoulder and whispers “Hey, Adora” to get a reaction out of her when she sees her in the hallway. Or snuggle a little closer every time Catra snoozes off on her bed while they watch an episode of Adora’s equestrian shows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who is she kidding? Adora is a mess. It’s been two weeks, and the girl has been unsuccessful in her attempt to forget about any sort of romantic relationship with Catra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been two weeks since they started hanging out again and returning to their usual best friend shenanigans. It’s been two weeks since she realized she has feelings for Catra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they’ve been both the best and worst two weeks of her year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earth to Adora.” Bow waves his hand in front of Adora’s face to get her attention. “You alive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora shakes her head awake and smiles awkwardly. “Oh, yeah! What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you even hear half of what I said?” Glimmer crosses her arms and frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Adora chuckles. “Maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer rolls her eyes, jumping out of her bed and standing in front of Adora with arms akimbo. “Okay, Adora, you’ve been acting so weird these past few days! Can you just tell us what is going on with you!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whaaa? Pfft.” She waves her hand and feigns ignorance. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you fight with Catra again or something?” Bow questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, things with Catra and me are perfect.” But her voice cracks upon spitting out the last word, and her best friends definitely notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer narrows her eyes. “What did she do this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra did nothing, okay? I’m just stressed out about graduation is all.” She shrugs. Technically, she isn’t lying about that. Last week, Dean Angella informed her she was most likely going to end up at the top of her class, and as such, she would have to write a speech to address both the Brightmoon and Horde graduating classes. Apart from that, testing season is approaching, and she can’t afford to slack if she wants to keep her position in the class. Not to mention she still has dozens of scholarship applications neatly organized in a folder in her laptop she must take care of. Things with Catra are only at the tip of her worries for the time being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door swinging open interrupts Glimmer from whatever she is about to say, and Catra barges in with a box in hand exclaiming, “I got chocolate, strawberry and glazed donuts, but the chocolate is reserved for me so really I only have strawberry and glazed for you. Are we going to watch it in-” She freezes once she realizes who else is in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer huffs and crosses her arms, sending her a glare. “Speak of the devil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when Adora’s movie night plans with Catra pop into mind, and she stands up abruptly. “I almost forgot! Uh, we can go to your room to watch the movie if Glimmer and Bow are going to hang out here…” She glances at her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Glimmer doesn’t say anything because she’s too busy glaring at Catra, it’s Bow who stands up and speaks, “Uh, hey Glimmer, why don’t we go see what Perfuma and Mermista are up to…” He places his hands on her shoulders and gently pushes her toward the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But she better not sit on my bed,” Glimmer mutters before walking out the door with Bow on her trail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the door is shut and locked, Catra huffs and lies on Adora’s bed, now a little quieter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, so what are we watching today?” Adora sits by her, leaning her back against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want…” she says between her teeth, avoiding her glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” But her furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips say otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra, we promised we’d be honest with each other,” Adora points out, though she bites her tongue right after, a little guilty that she’s not exactly holding up her end of the deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra shrugs and crosses her arms. “You can’t tell me you don’t like them better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora blinks once. Twice. And then she bursts out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra sends her a glare, her cheeks flushing the crimson color that makes her look so absolutely adorable. “Stop laughing! I’m serious!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious too, Catra. It’s just, why would you think that?” she says after she almost chokes from how hard she was cackling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hang out with them more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s because Glimmer </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> my roommate.” She shakes her head lightly. “And they’re really good friends. But you’re like my lifelong friend. Nobody could replace you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra pouts as she looks her over with two big blue and hazel eyes. “You promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora rolls her eyes and pulls her into a side hug, roughing up her hair as she does. “Of course I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Catra tries to pull her head away laughing, but Adora turns her over and crawls over her to pin her down and tickle her sides. “Sto-op!” Catra struggles to breathe as she cackles and tries to push her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Adora stops tickling, and they’re both still dying of laughter. When they finally compose themselves, Adora is still pining Catra down and her blond hair is tickling Catra’s cheeks. They stare at each other, and Adora notices the way Catra’s eyes move over her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when she realizes her heart is pounding out of her chest, and she’s aching to taste her again. Out of complete impulse, she asks, “What would happen if we kiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems to take Catra by surprise, but she answers, “We kiss… And maybe…” She doesn’t finish her sentence. Adora’s head falls closer and closer, and their lips graze each other ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked what we were doing but… I don’t want to ruin things with you,” she whispers. For once, she’s being completely honest with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t…” Catra searches her eyes. “It was just sex,” she repeats her words, and Adora can’t help how much they hurt. But they came from her, so she can’t even blame Catra for it. “It’s just sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we’re friends…” It’s taking everything from Adora to keep herself from kissing her. She knows if she does it, there’s no way she’ll ever get over the girl. But at the same time… She just wants more of her. And maybe, just maybe… She feels the same way?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And? We can still be friends.” Catra’s hand wraps around the back of her neck. “Friends who have sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora can’t take it anymore. Despite knowing it might as well be disastrous for her emotional well-being, she leans down and captures her lips, aching to feel her softness against her once more. The wave of euphoria that gushes over her as they kiss is nonetheless more intense than the last time. Sparks of electricity vibrate through her body as Catra slips her tongue in the moment Adora parts her lips to let out a soft moan after the girl runs her hands down the curve of her waist, over her ass, and cups the heat of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her kisses feel like an addiction to Adora, the way she bites her lower lip and licks the line of her teeth, the way she parts her mouth and breathes her in like she’s drinking Adora’s aura, the way she pauses and presses her fingers hard against her core like she’s been yearning her as much as Adora’s been yearning her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no unsureness in her actions this time. No fear. No worry. Adora’s certain in the way she caresses her hands inside the front of Catra’s shirt and cups her perky breasts. She’s certain in the way she pulls away and kisses down her collarbone while unbuttoning her plaid shirt like she’s been practicing. She’s certain in the way she uses one hand to unclasp her bra while the other travels inside her jeans and panties and pinches her clit gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Catra squirms at the sensation and bucks her hips upward against her body does nothing alleviate the growing crazed desperation in the way Adora throws Catra’s and her own garments to the side and desperately captures her lips again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s already so drenched, and Adora knows she is as well. Once nothing but air stands between them, Catra takes the chance to turn them over, pinning Adora down and pressing their breasts together while she kisses her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point, she trails her lips toward her ear and whispers, “I want you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s enough to make Adora almost scream. But instead, her hands move down her back and squeeze her asscheeks like she can’t wait anymore. When she thinks Catra’s adjusting her body to move down the length of her, she tenses, but then she realizes she’s sitting up and raising Adora’s right leg while she hikes her left leg over her torso. She presses their wetness together, and it’s enough to send Adora’s head back and her lips parting to gasp at the pressure of their clits rubbing together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts blur together and her eyes shut as Catra continues to hump their bodies together, clutching Adora’s muscled thigh and breathing out hard and fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora grasps her ankle to keep her in place as she quickens her pace. It’s a good thing Catra’s the one on top considering Adora doubts she’d have the girl’s great stamina and quick rhythm, even with Adora’s more physically exertive hobbies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling like she’s about to internally explode begins to build, making her tense her muscles and hold her breath like she’s swimming underwater, reaching for the surface ready to breathe that sweet release. The closer she gets the harder she squeezes her eyes shut. The heave Catra releases at her own climax is enough to make the whole of her lover wash over her in waves of pleasure that make her clench her whole body. At the feel of Catra loosening herself from her grip, Adora can’t help but pull her into her and squeeze her body tightly against hers because she’s not done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s breathing deep and quick, and even after a few seconds, the rush of euphoria is barely fading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, when the feeling washes away, she’s able to unwrap her arms from Catra’s body and open her eyes and see her. She’s gorgeous with all her curly baby hairs stuck to her forehead from the perspiration, her lips lightly colored and swollen from all the sucking, and the whole of her face flushed from just how intense their moment was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora laughs. She’s not exactly sure why, but she just does. Maybe it’s funny the way she thought she could get over the girl. Maybe it’s how they ended up in the place they said they wouldn’t. Maybe it’s how deep inside, she knew it was coming. Maybe it’s because she knew neither of them would be able to keep their word when they said they’d be just </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it’s because just now she’s realizing she’s hopeless in denying her feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra lightly slaps her shoulder, though she doesn’t move away from their position like she’s enjoying their close proximity as much as Adora is. “Why are you laughing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora bites her lip, grinning like a maniac. “I can’t believe you </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> like me. That’s so embarrassing for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra rolls her eyes and pushes her lightly back, though her hand grasps her shoulder right after and pulls her toward her, leaning her forehead against her lightly. “You’re such an idiot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora can’t help but notice how much the position doesn’t feel like a simple fling. How much it feels like… it’s more than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Six times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s how many times they did it since five days ago when Adora decided it was a good idea to start a fling with her best friend who she has romantic feelings toward and who might or might now reciprocate those emotions. In Adora’s room while Glimmer was out, in Catra’s room while Scorpia was home for a weekend, in the bathroom between passing periods, in the locker room of their gym, and even in the freaking janitor’s closet once!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was the honeymoon stage in their mostly undefined relationship. Did friends with benefits even have a honeymoon stage? A having-sexy-times-during-their-every-waking-moment stage? A fucking like rabbits stage? Adora doesn’t exactly know how to define it. But what she does know is that it’s been the best week of her entire year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aside from literally having Catra all to herself, it’s done wonders to her current stress level, and even Bow and Glimmer have noticed the sudden shift in her attitude. She could say Catra is a bad influence on her, but, truthfully, Adora is a bad influence on herself, and Catra has only helped her realize she doesn’t have to constantly worry about her destiny and other’s opinions of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had forgotten how supportive Catra was in that sense, even when hiding behind a cocky grin and a bad attitude, the brunette has always been the one she can count on as an anchor toward reality. And that doesn’t exclude sex to destress apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora knows what she’s doing is wrong—what </span>
  <em>
    <span>they’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing is wrong. Not because it’s wrong to have sex with friends but because Adora’s already developed feelings for Catra, and emotionally, she’s not sure how much she can take before she explodes and lets all those feelings loose. And if Catra doesn’t feel the same, then… Well… She risks losing her forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Adora doesn’t have an option anymore. She stopped having one the moment they got back into this crazed sex obsession with each other. Maybe once she would’ve been able to get over the girl but now? Now it’s too late. Adora’s already too deep in and there’s no chance for her to get over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the only other choice she has is to tell her, and she decides it’s better to explain the situation calmly and tell her they have to stop this little fling because she might or might not be developing feelings for her, and hopefully, Catra won’t run away scared of emotional dependence yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before that, she needs to know if Catra feels the same. And seeing as the girl will probably dodge the question one way or another, she decides she might as well ask her out on a ‘friendly’ date for the occasion—except this one isn’t meant to be so friendly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no matter how hard she tries, she can’t even manage to have a normal friendly conversation with Catra considering the few times they see each other, one of them ends up with their panties on the ground and less time to spare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when Catra pulls Adora into her room for a heated make-out session after they decide to “study” together for their English final and doesn’t waste a second on pushing her onto the bed and unzipping her skirt, she decides it’s now or never.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, um, what are you doing tonight?” She asks as Catra trails kisses down her abdomen, pulls her legs open, and presses a kiss to her core. Her breath hitches at the wave of pleasure that tickles through her skin, and she hangs on to Catra’s covers a little tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra stops momentarily and stifles a snort. “You,” she mutters before getting back to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the feel of her tongue swirling around her clit, her body thrusts her hips upward out of instinct and in need of more friction. Instead of fake-laughing or criticizing Catra’s pun, she involuntarily groans in pleasure. Adora gulps down the saliva in her mouth and bites her tongue to suppress her moans. How the hell is Catra so fucking good at this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, she manages to speak some sense, even as she squirms around the bed and clutches the sheets tightly. “I was thinking-” She lets out another involuntary moan when Catra pushes two fingers deep inside her and curls them upward to hit at</span>
  <em>
    <span> that </span>
  </em>
  <span>spot just right. “We could go-” Another moan. “Hang out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra stops at the sound of that, and Adora can’t help but feel annoyed. She looks down at the girl between her legs with a frown. The brunette looks at her with a somewhat confused yet amused expression. “Aren’t we doing that right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora rolls her eyes and uses her elbows to sit up, though Catra places her palms on her thighs to keep her from scooting away. “Yeah, but I mean we should hang out outside of this place. Like, I don’t know, go to a restaurant or something…” Her voice trails off toward the end, sounding very uncertain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like…” Catra tilts her head a little. “A date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s glad her face is already somewhat red from Catra’s skills in bed considering she could not take blushing right this second. “Yeah, I guess you could call it that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra arches an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything. Just as Adora is about to come up with an excuse, even though she’s not sure what she’s going to say (probably something stupid), Catra presses her tongue against her core once again, and Adora tilts back in one swift movement and lets out a loud moan instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s not able to talk again, not with the way Catra is toying with her clit with her tongue and thrusting her curled fingers in and out at a constant, accelerated rate. She feels her climax winding up. Her fingernail rake across the bedsheets and her head writhes around like she can’t keep still. She’s not even trying to hide her groaning anymore, seeing as the louder she gets the deeper Catra thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she releases it all in one blow, legs trembling and fingers pinching the bed like she’s hanging off the edge of a cliff. She breathes hard and fast after that, blinking her eyes open and staring at the ceiling, unable to even sit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra crawls over her and presses a kiss to her lips. The taste of herself on her tongue serves as the cherry on top of everything. When she pulls away, she chuckles. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, what?” Adora furrows her eyebrows, completely forgetting what they were talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go out with you,” she replies, jumping off the bed and walking to her closet. “But we’re not going out in our uniforms.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora laughs, gets up, and pulls her skirt up, the wetness of herself feeling somewhat uncomfortable against the fabric of her underwear. “Can we meet up at seven outside my dorm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra swipes through the items in her closet and mutters a “mhm” like she’s too concentrated to pay attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” Adora walks behind her, wraps her arms around her waist momentarily, and presses her lips lightly to her neck to tease her. “It’s a date,” she mutters straight after then walks out the door without awaiting a reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mostly because Adora doesn’t exactly want to show Catra her flustered reaction to her own comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A date</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thinks to herself the whole way back to her dorm. Adora is going on a date with Catra, and she can’t help the way her heart speeds up at the thought of taking their relationship to another level, that is if Catra is willing to do it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear these two are practically already in a relationship, and they haven't realized lol... The story is almost over, just a few more chapters left, so brace yourselves!</p><p>Thank you so much everyone for all of your support! Your comments and reactions always make me the happiest! Love y'all! &lt;3</p><p>According to AO3 statistics, only a few percentage of those who enjoy my works follow my Twitter @Mel_LightNS, so please, if you do enjoy my writing, follow me there for writing updates on all of my stories, polls about my stories, and the occasional funny writer meme. It's free, and you can always unfollow later! Thank you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>A date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her and Adora. By themselves. On a date. A</span>
  <em>
    <span> real </span>
  </em>
  <span>date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s head feels like it’s spinning, and she almost wants to throw up. She swears she’s either in the middle of a very good dream or she’s finally starting to lose her sanity or some love-crazed shipper out there has written her into a fanfiction for their own sick obsessions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels like hyperventilating. She’s not even sure why. Isn’t this supposed to be a dream come true? Of course it is, but is it real!? What does it even mean!? Maybe Adora is trying to let her down easy? Maybe she’s realized Catra feels something for her and she wants to stop their arrangement because she doesn’t feel the same way and she’s scared of hurting their friendship? Maybe she’s realized Catra is most-likely, probably in love with her, and she wants to end it all with her and never see her face again because she thinks it’s awkward? But would she really ask her on a date for that!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stops in front of Adora’s door, taking her time in slipping a hand out of her jean’s pockets and slowly raising it toward the door. But she doesn’t knock. Instead, she stares at the wooden door like it has eyes, and it’s looking deep into Catra’s soul reiterating all of her deepest fears and mocking her for falling for her best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked</span>
  </em>
  <span>—and not only in the literal way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opens, and suddenly, Catra is face-to-face with the girl of her dreams. Her mouth is so dry she can’t even properly greet her, so Adora is the one to stifle a laugh and speak first. “You look great!” she tells her as she walks out of the room and locks the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra can barely manage a word because Adora doesn’t just look great, she looks like a fucking goddess. She’s wearing a white jumpsuit clenched at the waist with a gold belt and her hair up into a high ponytail that waves from side to side when she moves. Her signature hair poof is on display, looking a little puffier than usual. She has no right to be looking so perfect. Catra can’t tell if the sting at her stomach is arising from jealousy or from the fact that she could very well be setting it up to tell her they should go back to being just friends—or worse, that they shouldn’t. That she can’t have her because Adora always has to be so fucking perfect. And Catra? Catra is just Catra. A mess. She’s always been a mess, and she doubts she’ll ever stop being a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So having a chance at dating Adora as opposed to being her best friend and fuck buddy? She’s not sure it’s possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra?” Adora waves a hand in front of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You zoned out there for a second,” she tells her as they fall into step with each other, heading toward the elevator. There’s a hint of concern enlaced in her words. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, totally.” Catra gives an awkward chuckle. Shoves her hands into her back pockets and avoids eye contact. One second, she was ecstatic about the date. Now? She’s not entirely sure if it’s a good idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to turn back, we could always-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Catra halts. She’s not sure why she screams, but Adora looks at her in confusion. “I mean, eh, no, I’m fine. Sorry, I was just thinking.” She laughs a little more genuinely. “Where are we going? You told me to dress casual but fancy, um, I don’t know if this is exactly what you meant…” She looks down at her outfit, a pair of skinny black jeans with a somewhat tucked-in silk red button-up that’s not fully buttoned up and a black leather jacket. Her own hair is half down with two stray curls framing her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora smiles, the kind of smile that makes Catra’s stomach do flips because she feels there’s something there but at the same time she knows they’re best friends and even though they sleep together she’s not entirely sure if Adora wants Catra the way Catra wants Adora. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was just sex.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The words ring inside her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just sex. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“A restaurant nearby. A little fancy, but I heard they have great food. The Lyft should be here in three minutes.” They get to the elevator and don’t say much after that. Like neither of them knows what to even say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So uh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stop talking after they interrupt each other. They stare silently, and what follows is both girls manically bursting out into laughter at the realization of how awkward they’re acting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry-” Adora apologizes as they get out of the elevator, barely finding her voice after their fit of laughter. “I didn’t mean for it to be this weird. I guess we haven’t hung out without, uh, you know...” She doesn’t say it but instead clears her throat. “In a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra laughs again, sneaks a hand around her waist and rubs the small on her back gently, her thumb caressing over her ass every so often. This feels easier than thinking about their relationship. She buries her nose into her neck, kissing her lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora tenses as they reach the lobby, casually unwraps her arm from her waist and instead holds her hand by her side. “Catra… We are in public…” she murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah.” She grins mischievously. “I forgot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can’t help but notice Adora doesn’t let go of her hand until they get to the Lyft.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The restaurant’s fancier than Catra expected. She’s talking napkins at the table with utensils already arranged in a line, and the waiter’s offering them a starter soup and a salad. They decide they’d rather ask for the main course from the get-go. The waiter takes their orders, brings them two glasses of water, and leaves them to their maybe-a-date-but-Catra-still-isn’t-certain-is-a-date date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So have you decided what you’re going to do after we graduate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra bites her lip, takes a sip of her water because her mouth feels so dry. “Weaver’s probably going to disown me, so I’ll probably live in the streets,” she jokes, though really, it’s not a joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora chuckles. “I’m serious. Have you thought about college?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra can’t help but feel a little annoyed at her questions. She frowns as she replies, “Brightmoon kids think about college. I wouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Horde isn’t a bad school. They still have high rankings, and you could probably get into-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora,” she bites out between gritted teeth, trying not to sound mad but somewhat failing at it. She lowers her voice a little, making sure her tone is calmer because she doesn’t want to scare her. “Can we please talk about something else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, well, yeah, um.” She clears her throat, and her tight expression makes it seem like she’s not done with the topic. “Just one more question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra sighs. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theoretically, if Shadow Weaver were to stop supporting you financially, we could always, I don’t know, just rent an apartment together or something. Like, even if you don’t have money for college, you don’t have to pay me anything, but I don’t want you to just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorts. “You don’t have to take pity on me.” There’s an aching feeling at her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Adora replies. Her expression is serious, eyes sternly fixated on Catra’s gaze. She reaches a hand across the table and places it over Catra’s. Her thumb caresses it lightly as she says, “I would love to live with you, and I don’t want us to ever stop being friends Catra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Friends </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the only word she hears, and she hates it. The fact that out of her whole little heart-warming speech, that’s what her brain chooses to focus on. Catra drops her gaze to the table, doesn’t respond to her offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think about it,” Adora tells her after she realizes Catra’s not going to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiter arrives to drop off their food, and they start their dinner, making some rather small talk that makes Catra wonder what exactly Adora wants to talk about because it seems like she’s been holding out all night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I’ve been wanting to talk about us and, well…” Adora begins after they both finish their main course. “We’ve been friends for a long time, and I know we did have a fallout, and we were separated for a while, but now that we’re friends again and with this whole arrangement we have set up and, um, I just-” Adora chokes on her words, and it feels like she’s holding Catra’s heart over the edge of a cliff. “Well, I don’t think I can keep doing this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s worst fear is confirmed. Though she manages to keep a straight face, inside, she hears all kinds of alarms blaring inside her head—feels her heart twist into knots ready to burst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well, what I’m trying to say is I don’t want to just-” she loses her train of thought, stares over Catra’s right shoulder with a petrified gaze. “Uh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra looks puzzled and turns to see what she’s looking at.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No fucking wa-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora! Catra! What a coincidence to meet you here!” Glimmer calls out as her and Bow approach the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys doing here!?” Adora exclaims. Catra suddenly feels the need to leave the room because this is the fucking worst date she’s ever had (not that she’s had many).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were just here to eat dinner away from Brightmoon for once.” Bow lets out an awkward laugh and looks in between them. “Oh, shoot! Are we interrupting something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys on a date or something?” Glimmer’s tone comes out somewhat accusatory, and it takes everything for Catra to avoid glaring at her. So what if they were on a date? It’s none of her fucking business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora lets out her awkward trying-to-hide-something Adora laugh and waves her hand dismissively. “No, we just decided to do the same thing, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a low blow. Catra knows she’s just trying to cover up their other relationship, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less. She lets the next phrase out spitefully and while staring at Adora intensely. “Yeah, why would </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> ever go on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She even laughs after. She doesn’t mean to be so aggressive, but she can’t help it. She regrets it the moment Adora frowns like she’s a little kid and Catra just stole her cookies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Glimmer’s voice is high as she examines them both. “Well in that case. You won’t mind if we just join you guys!” She doesn’t even wait for a response as she slides into the booth next to Adora, and Bow follows her example by sitting next to Catra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Glimmer starts the conversation. “How have-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, Catra practically zones out, unable to hear over her anger. She avoids Adora’s gaze, even though she feels the blonde’s eyes on her the whole night. After dinner, they ride back to Brightmoon in Bow’s car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra makes sure Adora doesn’t have time to talk to her alone by bringing up some dumb excuse about Scorpia and rushing to her dorm building. She doesn’t want to talk. Adora’s said enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fists are clenched the whole way back. The tightness in her stomach makes her grit her teeth and want to punch something or throw herself out the window. She’s aching for a way to release her anger, someone to come and start an argument because she desperately wants to fight. But Scorpia’s away, and she wouldn’t want to scare the sensitive girl with her anger anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t expect her guardian to be in her room when she arrives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra.” Shadow Weaver turns away from the portrait of Adora and Catra she was staring at. “Where have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra bites her lip so hard she tastes the little bit of blood spill into her tongue. Looks like she’s getting her fight after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would she be mad? You guys weren’t even on a date or anything,” Glimmer states as she jumps onto her bed after getting to their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Catra! I know when she’s mad!” Adora paces around the room, unsure whether she should wait for Catra to cool down and attempt to talk to her tomorrow or to go right now. She didn’t even have a chance to say what she wanted, and she feels tight in the chest because her friends interrupted them at the worst possible time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t understand why. Maybe she should get treated for her anger iss-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer!” Bow yelps, smiles awkwardly as he looks between his two friends. “What she means to say is we apologize if we caused issues. We really didn’t mean to make you guys uncomfortable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora sighs and takes a seat on her bed, clutches onto her bedsheets. Her mind is riled with all the kinds of possibilities of ways their friendship could end. But she can’t lose Catra again. She won’t allow that. She stands up abruptly. “I’m going to talk to her.” She walks out of the room after that without waiting for a reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She might as well be running with the way she’s speed-walking to Catra’s dorm. It’s already pitch black outside, and the only reason they let her in the building is because she gives them a bullshit excuse about forgetting her medication in her friend’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t expect to see Shadow Weaver at the other side of the elevator door when she gets to Catra’s floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora,” she says in her typical manipulative demon voice. Adora bits the inside of her lip as she glares at the woman who spent so much time hurting both Catra and her back at Horde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shadow Weaver.” She only nods as she walks past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t walk so carelessly, girl. You don’t want to fall and hurt yourself,” Shadow Weaver calls out behind her, and Adora doesn’t answer before she hears the elevator doors shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stands in front of Catra’s door for a second before she actually knocks. No response, but she can hear shifting behind the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra? I know you’re in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra, please, can we just talk? I fucked up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More silence. Adora turns around and leans against the door, sliding down and sitting on the floor with her hands over her face. She feels a tingling at the back of her throat and her voice cracks as she starts to talk again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra, please, I don’t want us to go back to not talking, not being friends, not- I don’t want to lose you again. I spent too much time without you, and now that you’re back, I don't know what I’d do with myself if...” She doesn’t even want to say it. Maybe it would be a better idea to push her feelings down, pretend they don’t exist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra still refuses to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra, I love you.” The moment the three words come out, she regrets it. She hopes Catra doesn’t hear them, that she was covering her ears or wearing her headphones or something. But she feels the door start to open behind her, and she jumps up to face the brunette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mean that,” Catra replies. Her eyes are puffy and red, and she looks like she’s ready to murder someone as she talks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I do! You’re my best friend, Catra!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffs and tries to close the door, but Adora pushes it open before she can. “Adora, get the hell out of my room. Go back to your Brightmoon friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra, please, just listen to me for five fucking minutes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Catra turns in an aggressive manner, opens her arms up violently and makes the portrait at her nightstand fall over and shatter. Adora instantly backs away. Catra takes a few deep breaths like she’s trying to calm herself. Her hands are clenching and unclenching at her sides, and she refuses to look into Adora’s eyes. “Just get the fuck out of here. I can’t deal with you right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora furrows her eyebrows in concern. It doesn’t feel like Catra’s just angry about their date. She’s acting too violent for it to be just that. “Did something happen with Shadow Weaver?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GET OUT!” Catra pushes her out of the room, and Adora almost falls on her back, but holds herself on the hallway’s wall. The door slams shut right after, and she hears it lock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora stares at the door for a few moments, like there’s any chance Catra will open it again and receive her with open arms. But she knows that’s impossible. So instead of standing there, she slowly makes her way to the elevator, still holding some hope she’ll hear the door open and Catra will come out. The elevator doors shut in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheer up, Adora. Catra will come around,” Bow assures her as they make their way to their first class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Bow. I don’t think I’d ever seen her so angry before… Not in all our years together,” Adora mutters. There’s bags under her eyes from the few hours of sleep she got, mostly because she couldn’t help thinking about Catra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me. No one can stay angry forever. You two will sort things out eventually, and today will only be a bad memory at worst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora nods. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora! Oh God, I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Scorpia pops out from the hallway they were just about to turn to. “Wow, give me a second-” She puts her hands on her knees and breathes heavily like she just ran a marathon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra!” Adora’s heart drops as she hears the name slip from her mouth. “She, uh, well I got back this morning and her side of the room was empty and all her stuff was gone and she left a card saying goodbye, but she didn’t give a reason or anything and I don’t even know where she could’ve-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora doesn’t even let her finish before she pushes past her and runs down the hallway toward the exit of the school building. Her heart’s beating out of her chest, and she’s panting hard, but her legs don’t allow her to stop. Her ears are ringing, and she can’t even properly form a coherent thought. The image of Catra last night is the only thing she can think about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finally arrives at Catra’s door, she slams it open and realizes what Scorpia said is true. The only remainder of her is an opened envelope on the bed stand and the shattered portrait on the ground from last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears stream down her cheeks and the knot at her throat feels like it’s weighing her whole body down as she kneels down to pick up the portrait. It’s a picture of the two of them they took on the last night of their camping trip weeks ago. Adora’s making a goofy face while Catra’s rolling her eyes at her. It was the day they had reconciled. The day Adora had gotten her best friend back. And now she had lost her. A few of the pieces of glass pierce Adora’s hands, but she can’t even feel the pain, not with the way her heart’s aching inside her chest. Her gaze falls again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind the portrait, on the ground, there’s another envelope with a single name written on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For Adora</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you guys hear that? The collective sound of all my readers throwing their device across the room in anger because I love angst? Yeah, I hear it too...</p><p>Edit: I'm working on a lesbian romance comic atm, so I'll be a little slow in updating the last chapter for this story, but I assure you it will be done. In the meantime, you guys can check out the tumblr withlovecatalina for sneak peeks and teasers for the upcoming comic if you're interested, thank you &lt;3</p><p>&lt;3</p><p>According to AO3 statistics, only a few percentage of those who enjoy my works follow my Twitter @Mel_LightNS, so please, if you do enjoy my writing, follow me there for writing updates on all of my stories, polls about my stories, and the occasional funny writer meme. It's free, and you can always unfollow later! Thank you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That fact that I only started this story as a joke from one of my Tumblr posts that got 30 likes and said and I quote- </p><p>"Ask me why I’m craving a Catradora private school friends-enemies-friends w/ benefits-lovers AU fanfiction...</p><p>Does anything like that exist or do I really have to write one myself? Please someone tell me it exists :’(</p><p>Edit: I see likes but I don't see anyone actually recommending any stories... Y'all aren't gonna make me actually write it, are y'all? '-'</p><p>Edit 2: And I quote Mermista, Ugh fineeeee"</p><p>Anyhow, important message at the end so please read! And without further to do...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>A furious Adora is certainly a rare sight. And right now? Right now, Adora is in the mood to murder someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora? What’s wrong? Where are you going?” Bow asks as she stomps out of the room with Catra’s letter crumpled in her fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to talk to Shadow Weaver.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shadow- But why?” Scorpia asks in confusion as she follows behind them. “We need to figure out where Catra went.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora turns in that second, angry tears filling her eyes. “This is all her fault! It’s her fault Catra left!” She presses the button on the elevator and holds both hands to the wall to take in a few deep breaths. “It’s her fault,” she mutters again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you say that?” Bow asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra… She kicked her out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What! Why?” Scorpia looks even more confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She just-” Adora shuts her eyes tightly, swallows the knot at her throat. “It doesn’t matter. I just have to talk to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors open and Adora walks in, Bow and Scorpia following closely behind. “Adora, please don’t do anything irrational.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For all I know, Catra could be in danger, Bow! I can’t sit there fiddling my thumbs! Where is she going to sleep? Where is she going to go!? What is she going to eat!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying we shouldn’t look for answers. But you can’t let your anger get the best of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora grits her teeth, clenches and unclenches her fists, trying her best not to snap at her friend. “Okay. I won’t. But if that woman doesn’t speak-” She can’t even manage to finish her sentence from how angry she feels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk to Shadow Weaver’s office is full of questions. Questions Adora can’t even answer because she barely understands the letter herself, and she’s not thinking logically anymore. All she can think about is where Catra is at this moment, if she’s safe. When she does get to the office, she doesn’t even knock, bursts right in because the door is half-open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow Weaver is on her desk looking through some files. The dark-haired woman looks up, eyes narrowed. “Did I not teach you any manners? You should knock before-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora doesn’t bother to listen. She walks forward and slaps the letter on her desk, firmly states, “Catra is gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow Weaver keeps a blank expression like she’s some kind of emotionless drone. Adora is beginning to think she might be. The woman grabs the letter and reads through it, scrunching her eyebrows as she reaches the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That stupid girl,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean!? You kicked her out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow Weaver places the letter down. “I did no such thing. I simply told her that I’d cut ties once she graduated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did she leave!? And why did she say she wanted to figure out the truth!? What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because she’s a stupid, impulsive girl, and I shouldn’t have told her.” Shadow Weaver moves across the room to her cabinets, looks through them like she’s searching for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told her what?” Scorpia asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her birth mother didn’t abandon her. She was stolen as a baby to threaten her into silence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora struggles to find the proper sentence. Her head is pulsing, and she’s suddenly more puzzled than angry. There’s this sick feeling in her stomach that makes her want to fight something or run away and hide. “Stolen… What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow Weaver finally finds what she’s looking for and returns to her desk. “I’m sure you were aware of the rumors about Horde Prime. That he was involved in some illicit activities. Catra’s mother worked with him once-” she stays quiet for a moment. “With us. But eventually, it became too difficult for her. After she found out she was having Catra, she wanted out. Horde Prime prohibited it. She knew too much. Until one day, she ran away. Horde Prime managed to track her down. By then Catra was already born, and in order to make sure her mother wouldn’t say anything, he took the child, telling her she’d be fine as long as she stayed quiet. Catra’s mother had no other option.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… You stole Catra from her family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was not my decision to make. I wanted nothing to do with the child, but in order to keep our deal, her mother must’ve known her daughter was safe. So we kept routine updates on her until-” Shadow Weaver sighs, placing both palms on the table like she’s distressed. “The fire at Horde. It wasn’t an accident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!? Who would purposefully set our school on fire?” Scorpia inquires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somehow, the police got word of our activities. An investigation was started. Horde wanted to make sure all the evidence was destroyed, so he set his office on fire. Made sure every trace of evidence burned with it. Even tried to burn me along with it. That was when I decided I wanted nothing to do with him. I gave the police a report, enough to press charges. But he was gone before he could be taken in. Just a few days ago, I found out Catra’s mother was murdered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora gasps, both hands going over her mouth and her eyes widening. “She’s dead? Is that why Catra left?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suspect it was Horde Prime’s doing. I decided it would be appropriate to let Catra know the truth, the whole truth. I was kind enough to offer financial support until the end of the year, but clearly, she has other plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… I don’t understand…” Adora shakes her head profusely, grasping the side of the chair for support. Bow places a hand on her shoulder to show her he’s right there. “Why would she just up and leave? What truth is she looking for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suspect she’s trying to find Horde Prime. To question him or make some other idiotic impulsive decisions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora watches her through narrowed eyes, teeth gritted and breath strained like she’s been lifting weights. Her fists clench around the frame of the chair, and she shuts her eyes tightly, causing a few tears to stray and paint her cheeks. She’s not sure how she’s supposed to digest this new information in merely a few minutes. She can’t. But the only thing she does feel sure about is that she has to get Catra back. “Where is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Adora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got her into this fucking mess and now you got to fix it! Don’t you care what happens to her!? What would Horde Prime do if he figures out she knows!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow Weaver watches her with that fucking unreadable stare. “Horde Prime is a resourceful man. If Catra is searching for him, he’ll know. And he’ll find her first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora doesn’t hesitate on slamming her palms on the desk again, not even bothering to contain her tears anymore. “Well just give us something! Where could she be!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” The words strike her like a bullet through the heart, and Adora turns in an instant and stomps out of the office, not entirely certain where she’s even headed. Bow trails behind her, saying words she can’t quite understand in between all her jumbled thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- call the police or tell the Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stops in front of Catra’s door, stares at the frame like it’s its fault Catra left. She pushes the door open, finding her place on Catra’s bed. The bed they’ve slept in countless times. She opens the letter again and reads through it a dozen more times, trying to get a hint of where Catra could be headed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to figure out where I came from. I have to find my real home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home,” Adora mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Bow asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has to be going back to Horde.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow furrows his eyebrows. “But why would she be going back there if there’s no one to go back to?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Horde is the only place Catra has ever called home, and there’s nowhere else she can find answers but there.” Adora stands up, eyes fierce and determined. “I have to go back to Horde.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora, if Catra’s going back there, and if Horde Prime knows where she’ll be, isn’t it dangerous? Shouldn’t we call the cops?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes lock with Bow’s, and he knows she’s not backing down. “I can’t abandon her, Bow. Not again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Mold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The putrid stench envelops her nostrils and arises a gag as she steps into the former office. What used to be made up of polished dark oak and decorated with various fancy and expensive objects is now a desolate pitch black room with burned walls and ash scattered throughout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drops her backpack on the floor, not caring to dirty it. Fortunately, with the money she had, she was able to afford a crappy hotel down the block where she could leave her other belongings. After all, there’s no way she’s going back to that school again, not after what she found out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admittedly, there’s a feeling akin to guilt settling at the back of her stomach, but she’s able to push it away. Perhaps it was a bad idea, but Catra doesn’t really have anything more worth living for. The only thing she wants more in the world now is to figure out who she is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has no other leads. Even if the room is scattered with burnt papers and objects, she figures she has to find something, anything that can lead her to Horde Prime’s trace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She starts searching, and it goes on for a few hours before she grows impatient and angry and throws everything to the side, shattering the few glass vases that survived the fire. She falls to her knees, tears forming at the brim of her eyes, before she finds a proper position against the corner of the room where she can hug herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s not even sure what’s going through her head. The fact that the worst thing Shadow Weaver could’ve ever possibly done was lie to her about her entire life, the fact that this goddamn school has ruined her, the fact that every so often the thought of Adora finding her letter crosses her mind and makes her chest tighten and her breath halt. And her mother. Her poor delusional mother who thought she could build a life out of misery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra has a feeling that’s exactly where she’s headed now. But she can’t afford to care anymore. The world has taken everything from her, and she’s not sure there’s much left for it to take besides her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like hours before she manages to stand on her feet, grab her backpack and wander out of the room, roaming the black hallways unsure of a destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, she finds herself standing by </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> room—the one Adora and her spent the night in the day before she left. With an unsteady hand, she pushes it open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room is freezing like it’s been a desolate wasteland for decades, even though it’s only been a few months since the school burned down. What used to feel like a safe space full of warmth and brightness, the only positive emotions in her life, is now an ice-cold dungeon. She hugs her arms, rubbing the sides of them for some warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few rodents scramble out, and Catra doesn’t have enough energy to do anything besides flinch. Everything in the room is practically pitch black, covered in ash and burned to the whole. The ceiling is half-collapsed, and Catra suspects it’s not the safest room to be standing on, but she walks in regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even after Adora had left, she had never gone back to this room. It had been too painful back then. Now? The remains of the room encapsulate exactly how she feels inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sits down on the remains of the mat Catra and Adora set up on their last night together. She grasps the sides of it, nails digging into the worn fabric. A few tears wet her lap, and she laughs. She laughs at the irony of the situation. She laughs at how fucking pathetic she feels sitting there. But mostly, she laughs at how fucking miserable she is. How fucking miserable she’s meant to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she opens her eyes, she sees her younger self. There. Dancing with Adora to the old radio they had found the first time they’d stumbled upon the abandoned room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinks, and suddenly it’s nighttime. Catra’s sitting with a flashlight against her face reading a scary story while Adora sits attentively listening with an amazed expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another blink, and they’re sprawled on the ground staring out the window and pointing at the star-filled sky. Their bodies are flushed together, and they’re giggling like lovestruck school-girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And on her final blink, she sees herself—her arms wrapped around her knees, huddled in the corner with tears in her eyes. Adora sits next to her, mutters something in her ear as she rubs her back. But the only thing she really hears is...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You look out for me, and I look out for you. Nothing really bad can happen as long as we stick together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it’s too blurry for her to see through the tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gets on her feet, stumbles out of the room because she can’t take anymore. And as she walks down the hallways, her ears perk up when they hear shuffling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone’s there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She peaks around the corner, but all she manages to catch is a shadow walking into the office. She follows it, and when she catches sight of the intruder, her vision turns red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>You</em>
  </b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra,” the man replies in a calm manner. As if he isn’t the one who ruined Catra’s life. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut the bullshit. I knew you’d show up eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you? Little Catra is growing up.” He walks toward the back of the room, the floor creaking beneath him like it’s about to collapse with every step he takes. “I always did believe you had potential. Too bad you were too emotional to make any good use of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you bring me here? Why did you kill my mother?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horde Prime laughs—cold, calculated, and nefarious. She almost wants to pounce at him right then and there, but she doesn’t. Not yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother was a lot like you, you know? Fierce. Determined. Prone to anger. Weak. She figured out that if you play with fire, you’re bound to burn yourself. I’m sure you’ll figure that out soon enough too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her patience is running out, and all Catra wants to do is tear that smirk off his face with her bare hands. She doesn’t care what happens after that. She walks forward, and though he notices, he doesn’t move. His grin gets wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just need to know why you took me away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs again. “Naive girl. You really think of yourself that highly? I ordered them to take you as blackmail. I had no intention to keep you around. But the woman you so dearly hate was the one who decided to keep you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s eyes widen a little. “Shadow Weaver?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suspect it had to do with the girl. She grew fond of you. I don’t understand why. But seeing as you’re here alone, I suspect she’s gotten over it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra clenches her fists, grits her teeth and takes another step forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing nobody is going to miss you when you die here today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the last straw. Catra screams out as she rushes forward, intending on jumping over the desk on her way. Anger turns to panic at the sound of a loud crack beneath her feet. The floor collapses on her, sending her tumbling down to the basement where she lands on a pile of debris. The floor above her continues to collapse, encasing her body in ash, broken wooden planks, and metal beams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She attempts to get up, but her leg is trapped between the pile of junk, and when she tries to push the objects off, she hisses in pain. Blood stains the sides of the sharp and heavy metal beam above her ankle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silly girl,” the man’s laugh echoes above her. He’s standing in front of the door to the office now, watching her with amusement. “Perhaps you shouldn’t have come alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s stare holds an unbelievable fierceness. That is until she sees him pull out a glass flask from his pocket, take a sip, and throw it down in front of her, shattering it and spilling the liquid all over the dusty floor. Her glare softens, the overwhelming stench of alcohol burning her nostrils. He laughs again, this time at her fear. “You shouldn’t have shown up here. Maybe you’d had a chance.” He pulls out a box of matches, slips one out and lights it, smiling at her wickedly. “Goodbye, Catra,” he mutters before throwing it down in front of her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only hears her strained breathing for a moment, shuts her eyes and awaits impact. It’s like it happens in slow motion. But the fire spreads within seconds, traveling across the ashes and up the walls so quickly she’s convinced the room’s already been drenched in some kind of flammable material.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes only a minute before smoke encapsulates the entirety of the room. Catra attempts to unlatch her leg a few more times, but the sharp edges of the metal beams are digging at her flesh from two sides, and she can’t move without her vision blurring from the intense pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s struggling to breathe, partly from the smoke and partly from the adrenaline running through her veins. She figures this is it. This is where she dies—just like her mother. Pathetic and alone. Her ears are ringing, and the only thoughts going through her head are memories. Her and Adora jumping on her bed as kids. Scorpia forcing her onto a boutique to try on outfits at the mall. Entrapta rambling about one of her favorite scientific theories. Playing jokes on Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle during their recess. Adora running her fingers through her hair after a night spent together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora. She never got to tell her how she felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now? It’s too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the ringing in her ears softens, and her eyes begin to adjust to the cloud of gray enveloping her whole. There’s a figure before her, but she can’t make out who it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra,” it calls out to her, but the voice is so faint she can’t tell if she’s imagining it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra.” Her eyes grow heavy. She’s losing herself. There’s no one there to reach her. No one left to save her. No one to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra!” She’s alone. There’s nothing left for her. Nobody in the entire universe who cares about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“CATRA!” Adora’s standing at her side, hands gripping the metal beam holding her down in an attempt to lift it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can’t tell if she’s dreaming. Maybe she’s already dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra, it’s okay! We’ll get you out of here!” Adora exclaims, out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora? What are you doing here? You have to-” She coughs. “-leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to leave you!” She says in between groans, still trying to lift the metal beam off her leg. The fire around them seems to grow, entrapping them within a hellish blazing hoop. Her skin burns from the heat surrounding them. She can’t help but think of what she’s done to deserve this hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora, I can’t let anything happen to you. Please,” she practically begs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you!” She gets out her phone, hands shakily attempting to press the buttons before the device slips off her fingers and falls into the flames. “No!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora. Please.” Catra turns her head to look into her eyes. “Just go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora has tears in her eyes as she places both palms over her cheeks and presses her forehead against hers. “I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora, don’t you get it?” Catra’s voice cracks, coughing again from the excess of smoke. “I love you! I always have! So please… Just this once.” Her tone is vulnerable and desperate. Because she doesn’t want Adora to die there with her. Because she loves her too much to be the cause of her death. Because Adora doesn’t deserve this shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But maybe she does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora stares at her, the familiar look of determination making Catra feel both hopeful yet panicked. “I love you too, Catra. And I’m not leaving you. Not now, not ever!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears stream down Catra’s eyes, a weak smile forming over her expression. “You are such an idiot,” she mutters followed by a lot of coughing. Her lungs ache, and her vision begins to blur, Adora’s beautiful visage disappearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra, stay with me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra hums, attempting to mumble some more pleads but ultimately failing. She tries so hard to blink her eyes open, but everything feels heavy. Her body is numb, and she can barely manage to breathe. All she feels is the fire burning her from the inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing she hears before melting into the darkness is Adora’s panicked screams attempting to wake her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she falls. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A comforting and homely warmth encapsulates her, spreading through her body and filling her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels the breathing on her neck. A warm tingly sensation that tickles the entirety of her skin, sends pleasant chills throughout and reminds her of her old happy times with Adora, back when nothing felt complicated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she blinks her eyes open, she sees her golden locks sprawled across her chest, her arms surrounding her body and her head facing her. Her chest heaves up and down. Her closed eyelids move gently side-to-side, and she smiles in her sleep like she’s having the best dream she’s ever had. It makes Catra’s stomach do flips. She reaches a weak hand and lays it against her head of hair, her fingers gently caressing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake,” she hears someone else in the white room say. That’s when her hearing returns, and she realizes there’s a consistent beeping coming from the machine by her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer comes into view from the corner of her eye, standing up from her seat and holding both hands together as she watches her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra smiles. Ironically, she couldn’t feel happier to see her pretty olive face and pink sparkly hair again. “Sparkles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer smiles back as she takes another step forward. “I’m glad you’re okay. You have no idea how worried we’ve been.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra coughs a few times, her voice scratchy as she asks, “How long?” But she isn’t able to finish her sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer seems to understand, however, as she replies, “You’ve been out for three days. The firefighters barely found you two alive. They called it a miracle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora?” She looks down at her sleeping beauty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She awoke the first day. Her condition wasn’t as bad as yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s warm smile grows as she continues to touch her lover’s head. Eventually, Adora stirs, her eyes gently opening. It takes a second, but eventually, she realizes what’s happening. “Catra!” she exclaims as her head bobs upward. “You’re awake!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer chuckles. “I’ll leave you two.” She walks toward the door and takes one last look at them, her eyes locking with Catra’s as she sends her another smile, before she exits the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been up?” Adora asks, grasping her hand and giving it a squeeze like she never wants to let her go. Catra feels so safe by her side—like nothing could ever go wrong as long as they stick together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long enough to see you drooling,” she manages a joke through a weak voice, coughing a little after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora chuckles and places a hand to her cheek, gently rubbing her finger across her cheekbone. “Don’t strain yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such an idiot, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Adora smiles amusingly. “Why is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stayed with me in a burning fire when you had a chance to escape. What if you had died?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to leave you there alone. Not again.” She places her forehead against hers, and her lips brush against Catra’s in such a loving manner Catra almost can’t believe this is reality. “If we were going to die, we were going to do it together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra shakes her head softly. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, dummy,” Adora mutters before pressing their lips together into a soft and gentle kiss, full of love and intimacy and sending tingles all throughout Catra’s body and making her head fuzzy with beautiful emotions she hadn’t thought possible for herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always have.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you guys think of a Medieval AU with these two? I have a fantastic idea I don't think I've seen done! I will probably start it in the coming week!</p><p>Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the story! I might or might not write an epilogue later on, but this is pretty much the ending. This is by far the work I've gained the most support for in such a short amount of time and I'm incredibly thankful to have taken this journey with you all! I love every single one of you, those who gave me a kudos, who commented, who simply read it &lt;3 You guys have made me so happy during this quarantine, and I wish you all the BEST! Knowing a story made at least one person's day is always the best feeling a writer can have!</p><p>Anyway, thank you all so much for the support, and I hope to see you guys in my future stories :)</p><p>Lots of Love,</p><p>Light</p><p>According to AO3 statistics, only a few percentage of those who enjoy my works follow my Twitter @Mel_LightNS, so please, if you do enjoy my writing, follow me there for writing updates on all of my stories, polls about my stories, and the occasional funny writer meme. It's free, and you can always unfollow later! Thank you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>